Behind the mask
by notagoodwriter6415
Summary: A mask is a metaphorical construct designed to hide a person's true self. But what if that construct was made real. How can someone live their life behind a mask? Join Naruto as he ventures through life behind the mask of his own creation. (I know, summary sucks. I haven't done this in a while, so bare with me.)
1. prologue

**AN: Hey guys. So... I haven't been writing for a long while so I thought I try getting back into the fanfiction thing. If some of you noticed that all of my previous stories are gone, it's because I took them down so I can review them and edit them to make them better. Over time i'll try to get them back up, but it might take me a while. Anyway, I've been out of this for a long time so if this test story doesn't work out, let me know and I'll try to get the other stories back up ASAP. Thanks for baring with me. Anyway, hope this story goes well.**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. For many years this village stood as one of the greatest and strongest villages in the elemental nations. That strength was due to it's main line of defense: the leaf ninjas. Each village has it's own ninja force, trained in a vast array of weapons and jutsus. And these ninja were led by a powerful figure known as a Hokage, whose priority is to lead and protect the village from all those who wish to harm it. Many battles were waged in the past between Konoha and the other villages, but there was one battle many years ago that put the hokage's skills and leadership to the test.

A long time ago, the village came under attack and was nearly destroyed. However, it wasn't an enemy ninja force that attacked Konoha, but rather a large chakra beast, known as a bijuu. This particular bijuu was known as Kurama, the nine tailed fox. For reasons unknown, the giant fox attacked the village, destroying everything in its wake, killing thousands in the process. Many ninja lost their lives trying to stop the beast, including the Konoha's 4th hokage. In a last ditch effort to stop the beast, the 4th hokage used every ounce of his strength to seal Kurama away inside of a vessel, saving the village from total destruction. However, the vessel that the hokage used was a newborn baby, who was left orphaned at the end of the attack.

In the time after the attack, the village's 3rd hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, took up the mantle of hokage once again and began the long process of rebuilding the village. During that time, the newborn baby with the Kurama sealed within him was brought to his attention. Hiruzen knew all to well as to the importance of this child and made a plan accordingly. He instructed all the villagers to keep the Kurama attack a secret from the world, not telling anyone, not even their children. It was the hope that keeping this secret would help protect the child from learning the terrible truth as he grew up. But years later, that plan didn't work the way Hiruzen had intended.

As the child grew, the villagers would treat him with such hatred and malice that they completely ostracized him. At first the boy didn't take much notice to this hatred, but as he grew older, so did the hatred of the villagers. The boy was kicked out of the orphanage he lived at when he was 3 years old and was forced to live on the streets, until the hokage managed to find an apartment for him to live at. From then on, he would live alone, taking care of himself without help. However, this didn't stop the harsh treatment of the boy. Many of the villagers would say awful things to him, and some would attack him in alleyways, leaving him for dead. Even when taken to the hospital doctors would refuse to treat him, unless threatened by the hokage. Over time this treatment had major negative effects on the boy. He became distant to everyone, keeping to himself all of the time. He never made friends with children his own age. He would rarely ever leave his apartment except for school, to get food and other basic needs.

But then one day, when the boy turned 5, he took an unexpected trip through the village, hoping that they would've forgotten about him. He found a small shop where he found something that caught his interest. It was a white mask, shaped like a wolf, with red paint around the eyes and cheeks. At first, the boy wanted the mask, but the shopkeeper wouldn't sell it to him. Instead, the shopkeeper beat the boy out of his store while the other villagers watched. When the beating stopped, the boy slowly and painfully walked away from the store and back to his apartment. It was clear to the boy that the village's hatred for him was never going to cease. Something inside the boy just broke. He was never the same.

That night, the boy had a nightmare. All he could see was fire and smoke covering the sky. All around him were destroyed buildings and piles of debris. He could hear the flames roaring out of control and the sound of distant fighting drew his attention. The boy could see shadows of people fighting and in the distance and as he drew closer, he saw a new form come into view. The boy froze in fear as he saw the shadow of a giant beast. 9 tails whipped around wildly, and a low growl echoed in the air. The giant beast glanced at the boy with red eyes. It drew closer to him, growling louder as it approached. The boy couldn't move. The fear holding him in place. The beast's face entered the dim light. The boy stared at the fox-like beast. Time seemed to have stopped. Just as movement seemed to have found the boy's feet, the beast roared at the boy and the nightmare came to an end.

When the boy awoke from the nightmare, it was all to clear to him what he had to do. He was compelled for some reason to create the image he had seen in his dream. Without giving it a second thought, the boy broke a wooden door off his kitchen cabinet and grabbed a kitchen knife. He began carving the wooden door, sculpting it into the image in his head. Upon completion of the carving the boy went to paint his creation. The boy just stared at his creation as the paint dried. He felt nothing as he examined it but it was clear to him as to what it's purpose was for.

Days later, the boy emerged from his apartment again, this time wearing a crudely made wooden mask that covered his face. The mask was roughly shaped like a fox, painted red with black paint circling around the eyes and mouth, and black whisker stripes on the cheeks. At first, this new look was surprising to the villagers and many didn't understand why the boy was wearing such a mask. Whatever the reason, the mask stayed on and continued to stay. The boy was never seen without the mask. He wore it everywhere he went. He never spoke a word, becoming mute to the world. As time moved on, no one could remember what the face behind the mask looked like or the sound of his voice. Years later, when the boy turned 8, he was enrolled into the ninja academy where the 3rd hokage hoped he would change. But after nearly 4 years in the academy, the boy remained masked and mute. The now 12-year-old boy was near the end of his time in the academy, and would enter a world that he would be put to the test. He will face many challenges, meet influential people, and shape the world around him.

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, the boy behind the mask.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys, here's the next chapter. Let's see how this goes.**

Chapter 1:

It was the start of a new day at the Konoha ninja academy. The students filed into the classroom, some with hopes for an exiting day, and others sighing in the expectations of a boring time in the classroom. By the time all the students reached their seats, it was time for the class to begin. As if on cue, two swirls of wind and leaves appeared out of now where and two men wearing green vests immerged from them. One had his hair tied up in a ponytail with a headband tied across his head and a scar across the bridge of his nose, while the other had long silver hair wrapped under a bandana. Both had metal plates with the symbol of the leaf village on their head cloths. They both looked at the students and the scarred instructor greeted them.

"Good morning class." He said, warmly.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." The students said.

Iruka smiled at the class. "Alright, today will be a short day. We're going to be covering some basic jutsus that you will need to learn for your upcoming final exam. This is very important if you want to graduate and become gennin, so pay close attention. We'll go over the uses and hand symbols for the jutsus in the classroom and we'll break for lunch. After that, we'll end with practicing the jutsus. Everyone understand?" he said.

"Yes sensei." The students replied.

Iruka looked over at the other instructor and said "Care to take the attendance Mizuki?"

Mizuki looked over at his long time friend and said "Of course."

Mizuki walked over to the front table and picked up a piece of paper.

"All right. Let's see whose here." he said.

He looked down at the paper and began reading the names.

"Choji Akamichi." Said Mizuki.

A chubby boy with spirals on his cheeks, and an open bag of chips in his hand said "Here."

"Shikamaru Nara." Said Mizuki.

A boy with a dull look on his face, leaning his head in his hand as if he was bored raised his hand and sighed. "Here." he said, lazily.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Said Mizuki.

A girl with light skin and pale lavender eyes nervously raised her hand and said "I-I'm here."

"Kiba Inuzuka." Said Mizuki.

A boy with red marks on his cheeks and wearing a hooded jacket said "Here."

Then a small white puppy on his head barked along.

Mizuki chuckled. "And you too, Akamaru."

He looked back at his list. "Sakura Haruno."

A girl with pink hair and a red outfit raised her hand and said "Here."

"Ino Yamanaka." Said Mizuki.

A girl with blonde hair tied a long ponytail with a small string of hair covering her right eye raised her hand and said "Here."

One by one Mizuki read off the names of the fifteen students in the class, marking those who were here with a check while those who weren't were marked with an x. He neared the end of his list.

"Sauske Uchiha." He said.

A boy with raven black hair and wearing a blue shirt with a fan symbol on his back looked at the instructor with a serious look and said "Here."

A quiet love-struck sigh could be heard from two of the students. Sauske looked down and saw Sakura and Ino looking at him with love in their eyes. It was no secret that those two had a crush on Sauske and often competed against each other to win his attention. This led to interesting sparing matches between the two, but Sauske never admittedly took any notice to them.

Mizuki looked at the last name on the list and for a moment felt irritated.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said, with a subtle hint of distain in his voice.

Sitting next to Shikamaru, we find the boy in question. He wore an orange hooded sweatshirt with black sleeves, a pair of goggles that hung around his neck, and his hair was blonde and spikey that sprouted in every direction. On the face of the boy donned a red wooden mask, shaped and painted in the likeness of a fox. No feature of his face could be seen, not even his eyes.

Some of the students looked at Naruto with mixed emotions. Some gave Naruto a strange look like he was weird, and whispered about him. Others had a look of hatred on their faces, like many of the villagers. Mizuki was no exception to this. He glared at Naruto with a hint of pure hatred, but not enough to be noticed by Iruka or the other students. Naruto simply looked at Mizuki, and said nothing in return. A slight irritation found it's way into Mizuki as he marked a check next to Naruto.

"Alright. Everyone's accounted for." He said, after composing himself.

Iruka nodded. "Alright. Let's get started."

And so began the long, time consuming lesson. Over the hours Iruka and Mizuki explained each jutsu that will be used during the test and the purpose of each of the jutsu. The students watched and listened carefully, well, most of them anyway. Shikamaru was drafting between consciousness and sleep. Kiba and Akamaru were finding it difficult to sit still, wanting desperately to escape from the classroom. Sakura and Ino were splitting their attention between their instructors and their crush. About 2 hours later, Iruka had finished writing something on the chalkboard.

"Alright, now for a little quiz to see whose been paying attention. As you can see I've written some symbols on the board along with the names of the jutsus. However, they don't match with each other. I would like to see if any of you can match the symbols with their corresponding jutsu. Any volunteers?" said Iruka.

He looked around at the students, but none seemed keen on raising a hand.

Iruka sighed "Come on class. One of you must know which jutsu is which."

The class didn't seem to react much.

"Tough crowd." Said Mizuki, jokingly.

"No kidding." Chuckled Iruka.

He looked at the students one last time, until he focused on a particular student.

"Naruto. Could you tell me which symbol goes with which jutsu?"

Most of the class seemed to regain some attention as they looked over at Naruto. Naruto looked at Iruka, but said nothing to him. Iruka waited a moment, hoping that Naruto would say a few syllables, but nothing was heard from the masked boy.

"Come on Naruto. I know you know the answer to this. Just tell me which is which." He said, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto continued to say nothing. This didn't surprise Iruka. Ever since Naruto first joined the academy, Iruka had often tried to get Naruto to speak, but nothing ever worked. At the time, Iruka was hesitant about being Naruto's instructor, after losing his parents in the battle with the Kurama all those years ago. But Iruka found some common ground with Naruto, something that they had in common. They both were alone, with no family to speak of. Over time, Iruka almost saw Naruto as a little brother to him. But whether or not Naruto felt the same was remain to be seen.

With silence being Naruto's response, an idea came to Iruka's head.

"Well, if you don't want to say the answer, perhaps you're willing to show us. Why don't you come up to the board and draw where you think the symbols match." He said.

Naruto sat quietly in his seat, looking back between the board and Iruka.

"Well, what do you say? Wanna take a guess?" said Iruka.

Naruto looked at the board again and just sat in his seat. After a long moment, Naruto rose from his seat and slowly made his way to the front of the room. The students watched Naruto with strange looks, and some whispered about him again. Mizuki stepped back away from Naruto, glaring daggers at him without making it obvious to Iruka. When Naruto reached the chalkboard he examined the symbols and jutsus closely. He then looked over at Iruka, who smiled and nodded to him. Naruto looked back at the chalkboard and then picked up a piece of chalk. He raised the chalk to the board and began drawing three lines from symbol to jutsu. When he finished, he placed the chalk down and looked at Iruka. Iruka looked at the board and smiled.

"Well done Naruto. You got all three right." He said, as he looked back at the masked boy.

"Guess you were paying attention." He joked.

Naruto just looked at Iruka and said nothing. Iruka sometimes wished he could get a read on Naruto, but with the mask covering his face, he knew it was impossible at the moment. Iruka also knew better than to doubt Naruto. While he never said anything, Naruto wasn't a fool. Naruto was smart, whether you could tell or not. While not at the top of the class like Sauske and a few other students, Naruto knew a thing or two about being a ninja.

"You can go back to your seat Naruto." Said Iruka.

Naruto said nothing as he slowly made his way back to his seat. When he sat back down, he noticed at Shikamaru was looking at him. Shikamaru didn't say anything to Naruto, but gave a small smile to him, as if saying "good job" to him. Naruto didn't react to Shikamaru, and looked back towards the front of the room.

A short time later, it was time for lunch. All of the students made their way to the picnic area outside. They all found their usual spots at the tables and were soon eating their lunches. However, not everyone was eating. Over by a large tree with a rope swing hanging from it, we find Naruto. He sat on the swing, away from the others, with a book in his hand. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. Every lunch, Naruto would sit by himself and read a book instead of eating something. Most of the students thought this was weird, but they got used to it.

A few minutes go by and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Naruto was still reading his book, flipping through the pages as he read. Just then, the book was yanked out of Naruto's hands and tossed away, landing a few feet away. This caught the attention of the other students. Naruto looked at his now empty hands and then up at the person who threw it. It was Kiba. Kiba glanced down at Naruto with a grin on his face.

"So, think you're some kind of smart guy, huh?" he said, teasingly.

Naruto said nothing to Kiba. He just continued to look at him. Kiba's smile went away, and was replaced with an annoyed look.

"What, got nothing to say?" he said, aggravated.

Naruto still said nothing. This annoyed Kiba and he grabbed Naruto by his sweatshirt collar.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you not saying anything. If you've got something to say then say it!" he said, angrily.

Naruto didn't say a word. This angered Kiba.

"AGHH, THAT DOES IT!" shouted Kiba, angrily.

He pulled Naruto off the swing and swung him around, throwing him a few feet away from the swing. Naruto tumbled on the ground and came to a stop on his stomach. He was about to get up when he felt a foot being pressed into his back. Kiba was pushing down hard on Naruto.

"What is it with you?! Why don't you say anything!? Why not fight back?!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto said nothing, as he lied on the ground. Kiba growled in aggravation.

"DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!" he shouted, as he kicked Naruto hard in the side of his stomach.

No sound left Naruto as he felt the kick. The other students did nothing as Kiba kicked Naruto again.

After a third kick, Kibe knelt down and grabbed the back of Naruto's sweatshirt.

"Why don't you do anything?!" he growled.

Naruto said nothing. He didn't move a muscle. Just then a angry voice shouted at them.

"KIBA! LET GO OF HIM THIS INSTANT!"

Kiba turned around and saw Iruka standing there with an angry look on his face.

"But sensei!" Kiba said in protest.

"NOW KIBA!" shouted Iruka.

Kiba flinched at Iruka, and he let go of Naruto's sweatshirt. Naruto fell back to the ground and lied there motionless. Iruka grabbed Kiba by his arm and dragged him over away from Naruto.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kiba!? What kind of student are you to do that to a fellow classmate!?" said Iruka, still angry over what happened.

"Sensei, I…" Kiba started to say but Iruka cut him off.

"Not another word Kiba! At the end of the day, you are to clean every chalkboard and erasers in the academy, and I expect you to apologize to Naruto for what you did! Do you understand!?" shouted Iruka.

Just then, movement seemed to have found it's way back into Naruto, as he began to lift himself back onto his feet. Iruka, Kiba, and the other students watched as Naruto stood back up. He then looked towards Kiba and Iruka and stood there for a long moment.

Naruto began to slowly walk towards them. Iruka was concerned that Naruto would try to fight Kiba. Kiba on the other hand glared at Naruto, ready for a fight. The other students watched Naruto, thinking that he might get back at Kiba. As Naruto approached them, Iruka was thinking of a way to resolve this before a fight broke out. However, before Iruka had a chance to do anything, Naruto was already next to them. But then, Naruto walked right past them. This confused Kiba and Iruka, as well as the other students. Naruto stopped in his tracks a short distance later and he knelt down to pick up his book. He picked up the book and dusted it off, before rising to his feet again. He then walked back over to his swing and sat back down. Naruto opened his book, flipped through the pages, and went back to reading his book, like nothing happened.

Iruka silently breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to get into a fight for no reason. The other students whispered to each other about what just happened. Kiba just stared at Naruto angrily and just scoffed.

"Unbelievable." He said.

Iruka looked down at Kiba angrily. Kiba looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Alright, everyone inside. We're gonna practice the jutsus for the final exam." Said Iruka to the other students.

The students began filing inside, with Naruto following close behind. Iruka waited until Naruto was passing him before he said

"Hey. You ok?"

Naruto stopped and looked at Iruka. He said nothing. Iruka sighed, wishing Naruto would say something to him, especially after what just happened. Without saying a word, Naruto continued to follow the other students inside with Iruka trailing behind.

A few hours went by, and the day at the academy came to an end. The students left through the main entrance, some more quickly than others. Naruto was one of the last students to leave the academy and began making his way through the village. As he walked, the villagers would look at him, some with pure hatred, others with a hint of fear. Naruto didn't seem to take notice to the looks, but it was hard to tell with the mask on his face. Naruto arrived at his apartment building and made his way up the stairs. When he reached his floor and walked towards his apartment, he found that someone was waiting for him. It was Sauske. Sauske leaned against the wall, arms crossed, looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face. Naruto stopped walking and looked at Sauske. The two didn't say anything at first, until Sauske broke the silence.

"You know, you could've done something. You didn't have to let Kiba do that to you." He said, calmly.

Naruto didn't say anything. Sauske expected this.

"I know you're stronger than him. You could've fought back and put him in his place. But, you did nothing. Not a single thing." said Sauske.

No response from Naruto. Sauske unfolded his arms and pushed off the wall. He then stood in front of Naruto and looked at him right in the eyes of his mask.

"I want to know why you didn't fight back. Why take all that punishment and not do anything about it?" said Sauske.

Naruto still wouldn't answer Sauske. Instead, he started to walk towards Sauske. Sauske stepped aside, allowing Naruto to walk past him. Naruto stood in front of the door to his apartment and took the key out of his pocket. He then unlocked the door to his apartment and he opened the door.

"One of these days you're gonna have to say something to me." Said Sauske.

Naruto paused for a moment and looked back at Sauske. He then walked inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. Sauske sighed and started to leave the apartment.

' _Why did I even bother coming here again? It's not like he'll ever say anything to me._ ' he thought.

Sauske walked onto the street and looked up at Naruto's floor. After a moment, Sauske put his hands in his pocket and began walking towards his home.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so here's the next chapter. Lets see how this goes...**

Chapter 2:

Today was the day: the final exam for the academy students. The moment they find out whether or not they will become genin and start their ninja careers. Over the last few days, the students have practiced hard on the jutsus needed for the exam. Now was the time they find out if all that work will pay off.

On his way to the academy, Iruka was making his way through the village. His thoughts were focused on the upcoming exam. His only hope was that he did well in teaching the students. As he was making his way past the halfway point to the academy, he saw one of his students walking out from the stairwell of his apartment building. It was Naruto. He smiled and called out to him.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked to where Iruka was. Iruka approached Naruto and said

"You heading for the academy?"

Naruto said nothing to his sensei. Iruka figured as much and just smiled.

"Well, we better get moving. Don't want to be late, especially today." Said Iruka.

Naruto still didn't respond, and after a moment, he turned and began walking towards the academy. Iruka chuckled to himself and started to catch up to Naruto. The two continued to make their way down the road, neither one saying a word. That was until Iruka decided to break the silence.

"So, are you ready for the exam today?" he asked.

Naruto continued to walk, without saying a word.

"Just think. If you pass this, you'll be a full fledge leaf village ninja. I bet you're excited about that, right?" said Iruka.

Silence was his answer. It was almost as if Naruto was ignoring Iruka, but Iruka had a feeling Naruto was really listening.

"I won't lie to you Naruto. The exam will be tough. It a bit intimidating if you ask me." Said Iruka.

No response fro Naruto.

"You know, it's ok to be nervous about the exam. If you want to talk about it, you're more than welcome to."

Naruto didn't say a word.

"When I was around your age and I took my ninja exam, I was pretty nervous about it. I felt like I had rocks in my stomach. But once I got the exam over with it felt like a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. I felt so happy that I got my headband, and now I might get see you receive your headband. Pretty exciting right?" said Iruka.

Naruto still didn't respond.

"Well, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. I know you'll do fine on your exam. If anyone can pass this, I'm sure you can." Said Iruka, as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

However, at the moment he felt Iruka's hand, Naruto quickly and violently shook his hand off his shoulder. This caught Iruka off guard as he looked at Naruto with a mix of surprise and concern. Naruto just looked at Iruka, nothing saying anything to him. Iruka wanted to feel surprised by Naruto's reaction, but he knew all too well why the masked boy reacted the way he did. Spending his whole life hated and beaten by the villagers had made Naruto distant from everybody. It got to the point where Naruto would reject any physical contact.

Thinking quickly, Iruka held his hands up and smiled nervously.

"S-Sorry, Naruto. Forgot you hate it when I do that." He said, laughing nervously.

Naruto still didn't say anything as he looked at Iruka. After a moment, Naruto turned and continued to walk towards the academy. Iruka just stood there and sighed.

' _Sometimes I wish this village would just leave him be. He doesn't deserve to be treated like a monster._ ' He thought to himself.

With that thought in mind, Iruka started to walk again, catching up to Naruto in the process.

A couple hours later, the ninja academy final exams were in full swing. One by one each student stood before the instructors and performed the jutsus. In order to pass, the students need to perform a substitution, a transformation, and clone. If the students succeed in performing all three, then they will receive their headbands, become gennin, and will be put into teams of three. If they fail to perform one of the three jutsus, then they will have to repeat a year of training in the academy. Many of the students felt the pressure of passing the exam.

They were about halfway through testing the students. So far, no one seemed to have failed the exam. Mizuki held up a clipboard and called the next name.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said.

Lazily, Shikamaru stood before the instructors.

"Alright, perform a transformation." Said Iruka.

Shikamaru performed a hand symbol and a cloud of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared, a second Iruka was standing in the room.

"Good. Now, perform a substitution." Said Iruka.

In another puff of smoke, the second Iruka was gone and replaced with a log. A short distance away, Shikamaru reappeared.

"Excellent. Now for the last jutsu. Summon a clone." Said Iruka.

With another hand symbol, Shikamaru made a cloud of smoke appear next to him and an exact copy of him appeared next to him. Iruka smiled.

"Well done, Shikamaru. You've passed your exam. Come receive your headband." He said.

The clone disappeared and Shikamaru sighed,

"Man, that test was such a drag. It's not like I haven't done those jutsu's enough already." He said, lazily.

He received his headband from Mizuki, who congratulated him. Without saying another word, Shikamaru left the room. Mizuki looked back at his clipboard and said

"Sauske Uchiha."

Sauske began making his way down to the front of the classroom. As if on cue, Sakura and Ino swooned at the very sight of him.

"He'll pass this with no problem." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, and then he'll be on my team." Said Ino.

Sakura then looked at Ino with a cross look and said

"Uh, no. He'll be on my team."

Ino then looked at Sakura angrily.

"No way! Sauske's not gonna be on a team with you, billboard head!" Said Ino.

"Well I think he will be, Ino-pig!" Said Sakura.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Iruka.

Sakura and Ino snapped to attention and remained quiet.

"Now then, Sauske. Let's begin your test." Said Iruka.

Sauske's test was quick, as he performed each jutsu successfully, allowing him to pass his exam. Upon receiving his headband, Sauske felt a sense of pride.

' _Now I can train myself to become stronger. Stronger than him._ ' he thought to himself, gripping the headband tightly.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Mizuki.

Sauske looked up from his headband and watched as Naruto slowly made his way towards the front of the classroom. Sauske decided to watch Naruto's exam, seeing if the masked boy would pass his exam. Naruto stood before the instructors, waiting for one of them to say something. Iruka smiled at Naruto and said

"Alright, are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer him. Mizuki looked at Iruka and felt disgusted. He never understood why Iruka would be so friendly with him.

"First, the transformation." Said Iruka.

Naruto performed the hand symbol and transformed into Mizuki. Mizuki felt a slight irriation from seeing Naruto's transformation.

"Good. Now the substitution." Said Iruka.

The second Mizuki made a hand symbol and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The smoked cleared and a long was sitting on the ground. Naruto appeared a short distance away.

"Great job. Just one more jutsu to go." Said Iruka, pride swelling his voice.

"Summon a clone." He said.

Naruto performed the hand symbol and a puff of smoke appeared next to him. However, then the smoke cleared, the clone of Naruto was found on the floor, lying there as if it was dead. This surprised Iruka and the other students. Naruto had failed to perform the clone.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, but… you failed the final exam." Said Iruka, defeated.

Some of the students began laughing at him.

"Look at that pathetic clone."

"What a loser. Can't even perfrom a simple jutsu like that."

"Guess he wasn't cut out to be a ninja."

Iruka just sat there in defeat. He had seen Naruto perform the clone successfully before a few days ago. It didn't make sense why he failed. Naruto looked down at his clone. It was impossible to see how he was feeling. In a puff of smoke the clone disappeared. Once it did, Naruto began to leave the classroom. Sauske looked at him, trying to get a read on the mask boy. But as far as he could tell, Naruto didn't seem to feel anything over his failure.

As the last of the students completed their tests and made their way out of the classroom, Iruka gathered his papers and sighed. He was still feeling the defeated weight from Naruto's failure pressing on him.

"Everything ok?"

Iruka looked up and saw Mizuki looking at him with a concerned expression. Iruka sighed.

"Not really." He said.

Mizuki knew the reason for his friend's saddened look.

"You're still down about Naruto's exam?" he asked.

Iruka rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve an imaginary pain.

"Yeah. I mean, he was doing so well with the first two jutsus, and I know for a fact he can create a clone no problem. I just don't understand why he couldn't do it today." Said Iruka, frustrated.

Mizuki placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder and said "Well, I wouldn't worry about him. He didn't seem too broken up about it. I'm sure he's fine."

Iruka wasn't so sure about that. Mizuki removed his hand from Iruka's shoulder and started to make his way to the door.

"And besides, it's not like he can't try again next year." Said Mizuki.

Iruka knew Mizuki had a point, but it still didn't make him feel better.

"You coming?" asked Mizuki, as he opened the classroom door.

Iruka looked at his friend and said "Yeah, just go ahead without me. I'll catch up in a couple minutes."

Mizuki nodded and said "Alright. But don't keep everyone waiting."

He left the room, leaving Iruka to gather his thoughts. After sitting there for a minute or two, Iruka began to make his way towards the classroom door. But as he was about to walk out the door, something caught his eye.

"huh?" he said.

He walked over to where the object he saw was sitting and he knelt down to it. The object was very thin, and just barely blended in to the floor, but Iruka could still make it out. He picked up the object and examined it before realizing what it was.

"A senbon needle? Why would this be here?" he said to himself.

He didn't understand where it came from, but as he got to his feet, Iruka realized where he was standing.

"Wait a minute. This is where Naruto summoned his clone." He said to himself.

He examined the senbon needle, and after thinking it over, it all became clear to him.

 _"_ So, Naruto's clone fails, and a senbon needle is all that remains. It obviously didn't get here on it's own. Which means… someone must've used it on the clone. Someone wanted Naruto to fail. But who do something like that?" he said to himself.

Iruka tried to think of people who would want to see Naruto fail. However, the list of people who would want Naruto to fail was long, a whole village long. It was hard to pick out a single person who didn't like Naruto. But then, a thought came to Iruka. The only people in the classroom during Naruto's exam were him, Mizuki, and the students. And since Iruka didn't want Naruto to fail, and the students don't have access to senbon needles, that just leaves Mizuki as the guilty party. Iruka wanted to put the thought out of his head. It made no sense to him why his best friend would want to see a student fail. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Iruka's suspicions didn't leave. He made his way out of the classroom, hoping to figure out the rest of this mystery.

A short while later, the students who passed the exam were all talking to each other and their parents over their success. Iruka was among the crowd, being thanked by the parents for teaching their children. While Iruka put on a brave face and talked with the parents his thoughts were still on Mizuki. Meanwhile, Naruto was found sitting on the rope swing by the picnic area. He could hear the proud sounds of parents congratulating them on their successes, and how happy they were for them. Some talked about him, saying that they were thankful he didn't pass his exam. It was a wonder to know what Naruto was feeling under his mask. Just then, a familiar voice caught Naruto's ear.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki standing next to him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

Naruto continued to look at Mizuki without saying a word.

"You know, I was very surprised to see you fail the exam. I would've thought you would pass with no problem. Guess you're nerves got the better of you, huh?" said Mizuki.

Naruto said nothing still. Mizuki sighed, and knelt down to Naruto. He looked at him in the eyes of his mask with a sympathetic look and said

"Look, Naruto. I feel bad that you didn't pass your exam. I know how hard you worked to get to this point. To see all that put to waste is just heartbreaking, especially for Iruka."

Naruto looked away from Mizuki and looked towards the academy, where Iruka was still talking with some of the parents.

"He was very hopeful that you would pass and become a ninja. I hate seeing my best friend so down after all that." Said Mizuki

"Which is why I came to a decision. I've decided to give you another chance."

Naruto looked back at Mizuki, and said nothing.

Mizuki figured he peaked Naruto's interest.

"Now, I know it's against the rules to allow students another go at the exam, but because of all the work you put in, and the fact that you deserve to be a ninja, I'm willing to let you try again at making the clone. Now, it's gonna take some convincing to the hokage and Iruka, but I have a plan to get you that headband." Said Mizuki.

Naruto remained silent.

"You see Naruto, performing an ordinary clone is a waste of time and your talents. But, performing a jutsu that's more powerful than a normal clone would definitely get some attention. Unfortunately, all of the scrolls in the academy and the library only have jutsus that any ordinary person could perform. There is one scroll in the library that just might have the jutsu you need, but the hokage has it kept under lock and key. Luckily for you…" said Mizuki.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key.

"I managed to get my hands on the key. All you need to do is use it and get the scroll. But, we can't tell Iruka and the hokage. If they were to find out before I teach you the jutsu, then you'll never get your headband. So keep this a secret." said Mizuki.

Naruto said nothing.

Meanwhile, Iruka had managed to avert his attention from the parents and students over to Naruto. He saw the masked boy in question with Mizuki, who had handed something to Naruto. This was making Iruka very suspicious.

' _What are you up to Mizuki?_ ' he thought.

But, before Iruka had a chance to break from the crowd, more parents stood before him and began talking with him. Iruka knew he would have to wait until the crowd disperses before talking with Mizuki.

Back with Naruto, he looked at the key in his hand that Mizuki had given him.

"Do you understand the plan, Naruto? You use that key to get to the scroll and you bring it back here to me. You're best bet is to get the scroll during the night. The library will be closed by then, so it should be easier to try and get it. Once you have it you bring it here, I teach you the jutsu, and you'll put it back as if nothing happened. Simple. What do you say Naruto? Do you want to do it?" said Mizuki.

Naruto was silent as he looked at the key in his hand. Mizuki couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking, though he expected not to since he couldn't see his face. Thinking that he would say no, Mizuki added

"I think you should do it. It would make Iruka happy to see you succeed and earn your headband. He would be so proud of you."

Naruto looked at Mizuki and gave no response. He then looked over at Iruka, who was still being distracted by the parents and other students. After a moment, Naruto looked over at Mizuki and nodded. Mizuki smiled.

"Great. I knew you'd be up for it. Let's meet back here with the scroll around midnight tonight. Don't be late. We won't have much time with the scroll before we have to put it back." Said Mizuki, as he got to his feet.

"Remember, don't tell Iruka about what we're doing. I'll see you later, Naruto." He said, as he started to walk away.

Naruto watched Mizuki walk away, and then he looked at the key in his hand. After taking a moment to study the key, Naruto put the key in his pocket and began to leave the academy.

Inside the halls of the academy, Mizuki was walking towards the office with a wicked smirk on his face.

' _Everything's going to plan. Now, I just need to send a message to them and soon I'll have what I want._ ' He thought.

Just as Mizuki was about to turn the corner, he heard his name being called.

"Mizuki."

Mizuki stopped in his tracks and an annoyed expression formed on his face.

' _Damn. Why now?_ ' he thought.

He turned around, after putting a smile on his face, and saw Iruka approaching him.

"What's up Iruka?" asked Mizuki.

"What were you and Naruto talking about?" asked Iruka.

"Well, it was more of a one sided conversation, but I was just making sure he was alright." Said Mizuki.

"And, how did he seem?" asked Iruka.

"He seemed fine. Didn't appear like he was upset or anything." Said Mizuki.

"And you're sure about that?" asked Iruka.

"I am. Listen Iruka, I hate to rush this but I'm late for a meeting, so can we talk about this later?" said Mizuki, slightly anxious.

Iruka was a little suspicious.

"Yeah, sure. But are you certain Naruto's ok?" asked Iruka.

Mizuki was getting annoyed, but he didn't let it show.

"I'm sure, Iruka. Naruto said he was fine. Don't worry so much. You're starting to become a mother hen." Joked Mizuki.

Iruka sighed and smiled at his friend.

"Maybe you're right." He said.

"Of course I'm right. Look I have to get going. Talk later?" said Mizuki.

"Yeah. We'll talk later." Said Iruka.

Mizuki smiled "Great. See ya." He said, as he started to walk away.

Iruka waved to Mizuki and sighed.

' _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Mizuki wasn't responsible for Naruto's failed clone. He did just check to see if Naruto was ok. And Naruto told him he was alright so…_ '

At that moment, Iruka realized something.

' _Wait. Naruto told him he was ok. In all the years I've known Naruto, not once did he ever say a word to me, or anyone for that matter. So why would he talk to Mizuki all of a sudden? Unless…_ ' he thought.

Iruka turned around to where Mizuki had walked away.

' _He lied to me. Why would my best friend lie to me? Just what exactly is he up to?_ ' thought Iruka.

He began towards the exit of the academy, determined to get to the bottom of Mizuki's plan.

' _Well, since I'm not gonna get a straight answer from Mizuki, maybe I'll get an answer from Naruto._ ' Thought Iruka.

Darkness fell over Konoha. Most of the villagers were fast asleep in their beds. The only villager that was awake was making his way across the rooftops towards the Konoha library. Standing on the edge of the roof of a building just across from the library was Naruto. He looked around at the front of the library for a way inside, and saw a window that was left slightly open. Taking advantage of the opening, Naruto jumped from the rooftop and made his way towards the open window. Once there, he quietly opened it and entered the library. As massive as the library was, Naruto knew where to find the scroll Mizuki was looking for. He had seen an old iron door towards the back of the library that was kept locked at all times. After a couple minutes, Naruto had found the door in question. He took the key out of his pocket and used it to unlock the door. He slowly opened the door, and walked through it. Naruto soon found himself in a room, where a large scroll sat in the center on a large pedestal. Naruto stood in front of the scroll and just looked at it. He raised his hand towards the scroll and slowly reached for it. Naruto picked up the scroll and just looked at it for a moment. He then opened the scroll and read a couple of the jutsus. He saw one jutsu that seemed to catch his interest. But just as he finished reading the jutsu, he felt a presence appear behind him.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around and saw Iruka standing there with a stern look in his face.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked, in a serious tone.

Naruto said nothing to Iruka as he rolled the scroll back up. Iruka looked at the scroll and then back at Naruto.

"Were you about to steal that scroll?" he asked.

No response from the masked boy.

"Did Mizuki ask you to steal it? Be honest with me." Said Iruka.

Nothing was his response. Naruto just looked at the scroll and then back at Iruka. Iruka sighed.

"He did. He asked you to steal it." He said.

The strong sense of betrayal was building inside Iruka. He wanted to be wrong about Mizuki, but it was clear that his suspicions were right. He knelt down to Naruto and said

"Just what did he say to you to make you steal the scroll?"

Naruto didn't give an answer.

"Did he promise you something if you brought him the scroll?" asked Iruka.

No answer was heard from the masked boy.

"Please Naruto. I need to know. What did Mizuki promise you if you stole the scroll?" asked Iruka.

Naruto looked at Iruka and said nothing, but his head moved slightly up, shifting his gaze towards the front of Iruka's head. At first Iruka didn't understand, but he soon did when he felt his forehead protector. Now all the pieces were falling into place.

"He promised you a headband." He said.

Naruto didn't respond. Iruka sighed.

"Now it all makes sense. Mizuki promised you a headband and a chance to become a ninja if you brought him the scroll. I'm right, aren't I?" said Iruka.

The masked boy said nothing. It was enough of an answer for Iruka.

"Naruto. Do you have any idea what this scroll is?"

Naruto looked at the scroll in his hands and then at Iruka.

"There's a reason why that scroll is locked up in here. It's because it contains very powerful and very dangerous jutsus. So dangerous, that the hokage decided to lock it away so that no one could use the scroll. It's the very reason why it's called the forbidden scroll." Said Iruka.

He stood back up and looked at the scroll.

"I don't know what purpose Mizuki has for the scroll, it's clear he has ill intentions for it. It's the reason why he came up with this elaborate plan." Said Iruka.

He looked back to Naruto.

"Listen to me Naruto. You cannot trust Mizuki. He's the reason why you failed your exam. He used a senbon needle on your clone to make it fail."

Iruka took out the senbon needle and showed it to Naruto. Naruto took the needle and looked at it in his hand.

"It gave him a reason to approach you and convince you to steal the forbidden scroll. What he plans on doing with it afterwards is the only thing I'm not sure of, but I intend to find out." Said Iruka.

Naruto continued to look at the senbon needle.

"Naruto, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to figure this out sooner. But I promise you Naruto, once I stop Mizuki from whatever he plans on doing, I'll figure out some way to repay you." Said Iruka.

Naruto looked at Iruka and didn't say anything. Iruka looked at the scroll and after a quick thought, an idea came to his head.

"You know, Mizuki is probably still waiting for you to deliver the scroll. If he wants to succeed in his plan, he'll need you to bring it to him." said Iruka.

He looked back at Naruto and said

"I won't make you do this, but if you want to get back at Mizuki for deceiving you, I have a plan to take him down before he has a chance to do any harm. What do you say Naruto? Wanna ruin Mizuki's plan and put a stop to him?"

Naruto just looked at the scroll and didn't say a word. However, after a long moment, Naruto looked at Iruka and presented the scroll to Iruka, as if he was giving it to him. Iruka smiled and took the scroll from Naruto and said

"Alright, Naruto. Here's the plan."

It was close to midnight at the academy. Mizuki was waiting for Naruto in a nearby tree, hoping that he'll bring the forbidden scroll as he planned. He checked his wristwatch and sighed. His patience was wearing thin.

' _Where is that brat? How hard is it to steal a rolled up piece of paper? Well, even if he didn't get the scroll, I can still retrieve it and put all the blame on him. And then…_ '

he thought, as he looked at the giant shuriken on his back.

' _…I'll make sure his silence is permanent._ '

Just then, Mizuki noticed a shadow approaching from the village. Soon enough, the pale moonlight exposed the shadow and the mask of Naruto came into Mizuki's view. Mizuki smirked.

' _About time._ ' He thought.

Naruto stood there with the forbidden scroll in hand, looking around for Mizuki.

"You made it."

Naruto looked at the tree and saw Mizuki jump down from the branches.

"And I see you have the scroll. Now we have everything we need to help you earn your headband. We won't much time to learn the jutsu, so give the scroll." Said Mizuki.

Naruto looked at the scroll and then back at Mizuki.

"Come on Naruto. Give me the scroll and we'll get started." Said Mizuki, a little aggravated.

Naruto began to walk towards Mizuki and held the scroll out towards him. Mizuki smiled, anxiously waiting to obtain his prize. But just as Naruto was about to hand the scroll over to Mizuki, a voice shouted towards them.

"NARUTO! STOP!"

Both Mizuki and Naruto looked towards the owner of the voice, and Iruka running towards them, skidding to a stop a short distance from them.

"Don't give him that scroll!" he shouted.

Mizuki was annoyed.

' _What's he doing here?_ ' he thought.

Mizuki looked at Naruto and said

"Listen Naruto, we can show him that you're ready to be a ninja. Just give me the scroll and let me convince Iruka to give you another chance." He said.

"No, Naruto. He's lying to you. Don't give him the scroll." Said Iruka.

"Trust me Naruto. I have your best interests at heart. I want to help you. Just give me the scroll." Said Mizuki.

"He won't help you Naruto! Mizuki will only hurt you if you give him the scroll!" said Iruka.

Naruto stood there listening to the two of them, looking back and forth at the two senseis. He then looked at the scroll in hands and just stood there. After a long moment, Naruto looked up at Mizuki and preceded to hand him the scroll.

"NARUTO! NO!" shouted Iruka.

Mizuki took the scroll from Naruto and just smirked.

"Thank you Naruto. Now, let's put an end to this little charade." He said.

He then quickly swept Naruto's legs from under him and kicked him away from him. Iruka quickly reacted and caught Naruto before he hit the ground.

"You ok?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer as he looked at him. Before they knew it, Mizuki was now laughing maniacally.

"You're such a fool, Naruto. To think that I would actually help you into becoming a ninja. Why in the world would I want to help a demon brat like you?" said Mizuki, as he looked at Naruto.

He then looked at Iruka.

"And you. You always had to pity him. Try to make him feel like he's one of us. Well, in case you forgot, he isn't like us! He's not even human!" said Mizuki.

Iruka took a great insult to what he said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Now that I have the forbidden scroll, I'll make sure that you and that 'thing' will cease to exist." Said Mizuki.

"Why are you doing this Mizuki? Why are you betraying the village?" asked Iruka.

"Betraying it? I'm trying to help it." Said Mizuki.

"Help it?! By using an child to steal the forbidden scroll and going against the hokage's orders?!" said Iruka.

"THE HOKAGE IS A FOOL! He's not strong enough to lead the village to greatness. Always using weak tactics, always holding back our true strengths. He doesn't have the strength to do what's necessary to achieve greatness and power. And let's not forget his disgusting fondness for that monster next to you. He can't see what he really is, and he won't listen to reason. The demon brat needs to die in order to protect the village. He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" said Mizuki.

Iruka looked at Naruto, whose attention was on Mizuki.

"Do you ever wonder why the villagers hate you, Naruto? It's because they know what you really are. They know what you're really capable of." Said Mizuki.

Iruka immediately knew where this conversation was going.

"Mizuki, don't say it!" Said Iruka.

"And it all started twelve years ago. When the fourth hokage was still alive. Everything was the way it should be. No battles to be fought, no enemies to worry about. But all that changed when the village came under attack from a demon. And that demon was the nine tailed fox." Said Mizuki.

Iruka looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, don't listen to him."

Mizuki continued his story.

"The demon nearly destroyed the village, killing thousands in it wake. But the fourth hokage managed to save us from the demon fox, at the cost of his own life. He sacrificed himself to save us, by sealing the demon inside of a living vessel. And that vessel…"

Mizuki pointed directly to Naruto.

"…is you! You are the container for the demon! YOU'RE THE REINCARNATION OF THE NINE TAILED FOX! You're the reason for everyone's pain. You're the reason Iruka's parents are dead! And you're the reason we have to live in fear that you'll destroy the village!" he said.

"NO HE'S NOT! Naruto isn't the reason for that! He isn't a monster, Mizuki!" Said Iruka.

Mizuki sighed.

"You just don't see it Iruka. You never could. It's because of him your parents are gone. Hell, the mask he's wearing is a reflection of what he is. You just don't want to accept the truth. No matter. Once I open this scroll and learn it's techniques, it won't matter what you say." Said Mizuki, as he began to open the scroll.

"Mizuki! Don't!" shouted Iruka.

Mizuki didn't listen and he opened the scroll. However, as he laid his eyes inside it, he found that the scroll was blank.

"WHAT!" he shouted in surprise.

Now it was Iruka's turn to smile.

"I told you not to open it. You never were good at listening." He said.

Mizuki glared daggers at Iruka and Naruto

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SCROLL?!" he yelled.

"I caught on to what you were up to and stopped Naruto from taking the forbidden scroll. That said, I thought it would be a good idea to switch the scrolls, just to see what you intentions were. And now we see what you really are. A traitor to the village who needs to be stopped." Said Iruka.

Mizuki growled. "You think you can stop me!?" he shouted.

"Only one way to find out!" shouted Iruka, as he charged at Mizuki.

Mizuki threw the fake scroll away and charged at Iruka. The fight between the two friends had begun, and Naruto was the only witness to the fight.

Mizuki drew one of the two giant shuriken on his back and threw it at Iruka. Iruka barely dodged the shuriken and threw a coupe kunai of his own. But just as they were about to make their mark, Mizuki caught the thrown shuriken and used it to block the kunai. With quick and careful aiming, Mizuki threw the giant shuriken again. Making quick hand symbols, Iruka said

"Barrier"

and a transparent bubble formed around Iruka, blocking the shuriken. Mizuki caught the skuriken and charged at Iruka, ready to use the shuriken as a sword-like weapon. Iruka dispersed the barrier and dodge Mizuki's incoming attack. Mizuki's frustration was clearly showing.

"Hold still you coward!" he shouted.

Iruka landed on a tree branch and said "Just give it up Mizuki. There's nowhere else to run."

Mizuki growled. But then an idea came to his head. He looked at Naruto and just grinned evilly.

"Perhaps. But if I can't have the scroll…"

he said, and then he jumped in the air and aimed towards Naruto.

"Then, I'll take the life of the demon-brat!" he said, as he threw the shuriken at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" shouted Iruka, as he made a mad dash towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at the approaching shuriken, and he didn't move from where he stood. Just as it seemed the shurkien would hit it's mark, something appeared in front of the shuriken and the sound of flesh being pierced echoed around them.

Naruto looked right into the eyes of Iruka, who had taken the blow from the shuriken in the center of his back. Iruka grunted in pain and his breathing became labored.

"Are… y-you ok Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer. Iruka gathered his thoughts, trying hard to ignore the pain in his back. He directly looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto. I need you to understand. What Mizuki said about you… it isn't true. You're not a monster. You're not the reason for their hatred. I wish I could do something to change the way things are. But I can't, no matter how hard I want to." He said.

Iruka's legs seem to lose strength and he fell to his knees. The pain in his back was excruciating. He looked back at Naruto, hoping to see any sort of concern from him. But the mask prevented Iruka from seeing any reaction from Naruto.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Said Iruka, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Naruto's head seemed to lift slightly, as if he was surprised.

"I should've done something to help you. I've seen the way the villagers treat you, and it angers me to think that they did all those things to you. I should've stepped up to look after you, but I didn't. I've regretted it ever since." Said Iruka, now looking towards the ground.

"We aren't that different from each other. We both know what it's like to be alone. No one to look after us, or to see us as who we are. And now look at us. I'm fighting my childhood friend, and you're caught in the crossfire." He said.

He looked back up at Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. At first, Naruto's instincts were telling him to shake his hand off, but for some reason, he didn't resist.

"I wish there were some way I could make it up to you Naruto, but nothing I could do would ever make up for my actions. I hope you can forgive me." Said Iruka.

Naruto didn't say word. Meanwhile, Mizuki had drawn his second giant shuriken.

"Enough of this. Let's put an end to your pathetic apology." He said.

He threw his shuriken at Iruka and Naruto, hoping to kill the two with one blow. But then, just as the shuriken reached striking distance, Naruto quickly grabbed Iruka and they disappeared, avoiding the shuriken. As the giant throwing weapon made it's way back to Mizuki, Naruto and Iruka reappeared a short distance away. Naruto gently put Iruka on the ground, who was groaning in pain. Naruto slowly rose to his feet, and he looked directly at Mizuki. Naruto took a step towards Mizuki, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his leg. Naruto looked down and saw Iruka clinging to his leg.

"Naruto. D-Don't fight him. Go get help." He said, painfully.

Naruto's gaze was still on Iruka, but then it slowly shifted back to Mizuki. Naruto took another step towards Mizuki, causing Iruka's hand to slip off his leg. Iruka tried to move but the shuriken in his back caused another shot of pain to radiate through his body. Naruto stood a few feet from Mizuki, his masked eyes focused on the traitor. Mizuki scoffed.

"So, the demon wants to fight me, huh? Well, perhaps if I kill you I'll be seen as a hero to the villagers. And I can put all the blame for the forbidden scroll theft on Iruka. After all, no one would support a demon lover like him. They would have him executed on the spot and display his head in the middle of the village. And I'll be smiling every time I pass it." Said Mizuki.

Naruto said nothing in response. Instead, a swirl of chakra started to form around Naruto, growing thicker as the seconds passed. This only made Mizuki laugh.

"You think you can take me on, huh? You have no idea how strong I really am. I'm gonna enjoy torturing you, maybe getting you to scream for once in your life." He said.

But then, Mizuki noticed something strange. As the swirl of chakra around Naruto grew thicker, parts of it was changing color, turning from blue to red. Naruto was now engulfed in a swirl of blue and red chakra. Both Iruka and Mizuki were caught off guard by the sudden change.

Mizuki glared at Naruto. "So, the demon's trying to show its true form, huh? Well, let's see how strong you really are when I tear your head off your…"

But before Mizuki could finish his rant, Naruto disappeared. Mizuki's eyes went wide, and by the time he registered what had happened, Naruto reappeared in front of him and slammed his shoulder into Mizuki's chest. Mizuki was sent flying back, groaning in pain as he tumbled on the ground. As he slid to a stop, Mizuki quickly got back to his feet and saw Naruto standing a short distance away.

"Why you…" growled Mizuki.

He readied his giant shuriken and shouted "TAKE THIS!"

He threw the shuriken towards Naruto. Naruto jumped upwards and avoided the sharp edges of the shuriken. The giant weapon boomeranged back to Mizuki, who saw Naruto still falling back towards the ground. Seizing the opportunity Mizuki threw the shuriken towards Naruto.

"Try avoiding that demon!" he shouted.

But then, just as the shuriken reached Naruto, he twisted his body to avoid the shuriken, and then he quickly grabbed the center hole of the weapon. Using the momentum of the shuriken, Naruto spun around twice in the air and then he threw the weapon back towards Mizuki, doubling it's speed as he threw it. Mizuki wasn't expecting Naruto to do that, and he tried to sidestep out of the way. However, the spinning blades of the shuriken managed to cut his shoulder.

"Aghh! DAMN IT!" he yelled.

The shuriken lodged itself into the ground a short distance behind Mizuki. Mizuki held his bleeding shoulder, glaring angrily at Naruto, who landed a short distance away.

"Grrrr, You're dead you little bastard!"

Mizuki charged at Naruto and pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch. As he came into range, Mizuki held the kunai out and shouted

"DIE!"

He plunged the kunai into Naruto, grinning wickedly as he pushed it deeper into Naruto's chest.

"NARUTO!" cried Iruka.

Just then, a puff of smoke engulfed Mizuki, and as it cleared he saw that Naruto was gone.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

Before he knew it, a large number of smoke clouds appeared around him, and one Naruto after another emerged from the dissipating smoke. Soon, Mizuki was surrounded by 20 Narutos.

"This is impossible! There's no way he could create this many clones at one time, unless…" said Mizuki, but Iruka cut him off.

"Unless they're shadow clones." He said, equally surprised.

' _He must've read the scroll before I got to him at the library._ ' Thought Iruka.

Mizuki stood there, trying to think of a way to win this fight.

"Damn it!" he said under his breath.

"I won't lose. I won't be beaten by you! I'll never stop. I won't quit until I see you dead!" he shouted at one of the Narutos.

None of the masked Naruto's said a word. Instead, one by one, they each charged at Mizuki. The first Naruto's punch connected with Mizuki's cheek, and another Naruto hit Mizuki in the injured shoulder. And the attacks kept coming over and over, hitting Mizuki in the chest, arms, legs, and head. Mizuki tried hard to block and evade the attacks but it was no use. The barrage of attacks kept going, until Mizuki couldn't take anymore. The Narutos ceased their attacks and Mizuki fell to his knees, and then forward to the ground, unable to move.

The Naruto clones stood around Mizuki, looking down at him as the silver haired jonin lied in pain and exhaustion. Mizuki painfully looked up towards the Narutos and just groaned in anger. A cloud of smoke engulfed around them, and the Naruto clones were gone when the smoke cleared, leaving Naruto standing in front of Mizuki.

"Well?... What are you waiting for?... Finish me off…. Kill me…. Prove to me that you're the demon that destroyed the village." Said Mizuki, breathing heavily.

Naruto just stood there, not moving a muscle. Mizuki didn't understand.

"What… you waiting for an invitation?... Just do it and get it over with!" he painfully yelled.

Still, Naruto did nothing. Just then, an older sounding voice was heard.

"Naruto." It said.

Naruto and Mizuki looked over and saw an old man wearing a red kimono, white haori, and a large white hat standing a short distance away from Iruka.

"L-Lord hokage." said Iruka.

The third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stood before them looking directly at the masked boy.

"That's enough, Naruto. We'll take it from here." he said.

Just then, five ninjas in black shinobi outfits and wearing white animal masks on their faces appeared around Naruto and Mizuki.

"Take the traitor away and lock him up tight. I have questions for him and I expect to get answers. Also, see to Iruka's injuries immediately." Said Hiruzen.

The masked ninjas nodded and three of them began to pick Mizuki up and restrained him. The remaining two ninjas were by Iruka's side, treating the large wound on his back after removing the shuriken. Meanwhile, Mizuki fruitlessly tried resisting the masked ninja, and glared at the hokage.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You're nothing! An old man who should've been put out of his misery a long time ago!"

Hiruzen wasn't affected by his words.

"Get him out of here." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Said a ninja in a mask resembling a bear.

As they were about to leave, the bear masked ninja looked at Naruto.

"Nice work." He said.

Naruto said nothing in return.

The three ninjas carrying Mizuki soon disappeared without a trace. The remaining two ninjas were just finishing treating Iruka.

"There. I'd take it easy for a couple days. It'll give you time to recover completely." Said the monkey-masked ninja.

Iruka nodded. "Thank you."

He said, as he slowly rose to his feet. The two ninjas disappeared, leaving Iruka with Hiruzen.

"I see you've had quite the night Iruka." Said Hiruzen.

"Yes sir. I did. I just can't believe Mizuki betrayed us. I thought I knew him better than that." Said Iruka.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Iruka. None of us knew that Mizuki was planning this. I'm just relieved that you and Naruto managed to stop him before he had a chance to do anything against us. I owe both of you a great debt." Said Hiruzen.

He then looked over to Naruto, who had walked over towards them.

"Especially you Naruto. Defeating Mizuki was no small feat. If there's anything you would like from me, just name it." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto said nothing to the hokage.

Just then, a thought came to Iruka's head.

"You know, lord hokage. Mizuki tampered with Naruto's exam and made him fail." Said Iruka.

"Did he now." Said Hiruzen.

"And Naruto did create a shadow clone or two during his fight." Said Iruka.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"I knew this conversation was going to happen." He said.

He reached into his haori and pulled out a blue headband with a leaf village forehead protector on it, and handed it to Iruka.

"Lucky for you I brought this with me." Said Hiruzen, jokingly.

Iruka took the headband and smiled. He then looked at Naruto and presented the headband with both hands.

"Here Naruto. You've earned this headband. You're now a leaf village ninja. Congratulations." He said, proudly.

Naruto looked at headband in Iruka's hands and then at Iruka. Iruka just smiled at the masked boy. Naruto then looked back at the headband, and he slowly took it from Iruka. He looked at the headband in his hand, and said nothing. Hiruzen and Iruka couldn't see any reaction from Naruto. Without saying a word, Naruto began to slowly walk away, heading back towards the village. Iruka and Hiruzen watched him walk away until he was out of earshot. Hiruzen sighed sadly, which caught Iruka off guard.

"Lord hokage?" said Iruka.

Hiruzen looked at Iruka, and then back towards Naruto.

"It's all my fault." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka.

Hiruzen looked at Iruka.

"I mean that I've should've done more to help him. He wouldn't be wearing that mask if I would've just made time for him and protected him from the villagers. But the damn counsel has me on a tight leash. I can't lift a finger without them questioning me, threatening to remove me from office if I helped him. If I had things my way I would've done something to give the villagers a reason to like Naruto, instead of treating him like the demon fox." Said Hiruzen.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this lord hokage. I'm the one who should've done something. I've known about the horrible things that the villagers have done to him, and I failed to act. It's my fault" said Iruka.

Hiruzen sighed.

"Perhaps… we're both to blame. Nevertheless, now that Naruto's a ninja, maybe the villagers will leave him be. Maybe, they'll see him as a hero over time." He said.

"Maybe." Said Iruka.

Hiruzen could tell that a thought was nagging at Iruka.

"Something wrong?" asked Hiruzen.

Iruka was silent for a moment.

"During his fight with Mizuki… there was a moment where Naruto's chakra was red." Said Iruka.

Hiruzen knew where Iruka was going.

"You believe that Naruto knew about the 9 tailed fox before Mizuki told him." he stated.

Iruka nodded. Concern was clearly written on the hokage's face.

"I see." He said.

"What should we do, lord Hokage?" asked Iruka.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and pondered his options, not saying a word to Iruka. His eyes opened a moment later.

"Nothing." He said.

This surprised Iruka.

"Nothing, sir?" he asked.

"Whether or not Naruto actually does know the truth remains to be seen. For now, I feel it's best we leave this alone until we know for certain." Said Hiruzen.

"And if he does?" asked Iruka.

"Then I'll tell him the truth." Said Hiruzen.

"About the fox?" asked Iruka.

"About everything." Said Hiruzen.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, here's chapter 3. Let see how this goes. And sorry about the wait...**

Chapter 3:

A long sigh could be heard in the office of the hokage. Hiruzen sat behind it, looking over the recent files of his newly accepted ninjas. One file in particular had his attention, and it only made him sigh more. He looked over at the clock on the wall, which showed 11:38. Just then, a knock came to his door.

"Yes." Said Hiruzen.

The door opened and a man wearing a green flak vest and a headband came in.

"He's in the conference room, lord hokage." the ninja said.

Hiruzen nodded and rose from his desk. He picked up the file he was looking at and preceded to leave the room.

"Let's not keep him waiting." He said.

The ninja followed Hiruzen out of the office and they began to walk towards the conference room. Along the way, the ninja asked

"Sir. Are you sure it was a good idea for him to become a ninja? You know how dangerous he is."

Hiruzen adjusted his hat and said "Nonsense. If he were really a danger to anyone, don't you think I would've done something?"

The ninja replied. "But sir. He tried to destroy us."

Hiruzen glared at the ninja, who flinched in response.

"I'm only going to say this once. Naruto is **not** dangerous. He is **not** the nine tailed fox. And he did **not** try to destroy us. If I hear you, or anyone else, say that he is, I will personally make sure that you join Mizuki in whatever deep dark hole he's rotting in right now. Understand?" Said Hiruzen, in a very threatening voice.

"Y-Yes sir." Said the ninja, now scared out of his mind.

Without saying another word Hiruzen continued onward, while the ninja stood where he was trying to compose himself.

Upon walking into the conference room, Hiruzen found Naruto sitting in the chair a short way away from his desk. Naruto sat there watching Hiruzen walk in along with the ninja following behind. Hiruzen sat down behind his desk and opened the file. Inside was Naruto's picture and small notes regarding the masked boy.

"Thank you for coming Naruto. This shouldn't take too long. I just need to go over a concern of mine." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto said nothing in response. Hiruzen could already predict this one sided conversation.

"Right. On to the business at hand." Said Hiruzen as he held up a picture of Naruto.

"There seems to be an issue with your registration photo. When you had this taken, you were still wearing your mask." He said.

No response from Naruto. Hiruzen placed the photo down in the file.

"I'd like for you to retake your photo. Only this time, I'd prefer if you weren't wearing your mask." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto didn't answer. Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto. I need you to understand. The ninja registration photo is more than just an ordinary picture. If something happens to a ninja on a mission, say they go missing or, heaven forbid, killed, it allows me to identify who that ninja is and take appropriate action. Which is why I'm asking you to retake your photo without your mask." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto maintained his silence.

Hiruzen sighed at first, but then he began to chuckle softly.

"Perhaps I'm asking too much of you Naruto. I know you have your reasons for wearing that mask, and I understand. Or at least I'm trying to anyways. Maybe I was just getting my hopes up that you would actually take it off." Said Hiruzen.

He then leaned back in his chair and looked into the eyes of Naruto's mask.

"It's been so long since I've seen your face. I've actually forgotten what you look like under that mask. Not a single detail, not even the color of your eyes. I just can't recall." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto still said nothing. Hiruzen sighed.

"Please Naruto. One picture without your mask is all I'm asking for. Do it and I'll promise to make sure that no one sees your face, if that's what you want." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto gave no reply. Just then, Hiruzen felt a presence at the door to the conference room. By the time he looked over towards the door, a small boy wearing a long blue scarf came barging through the door with a small throwing star in hand.

"OLD MAN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" he shouted, as he charged at the hokage.

But just as he took his next step, his foot stepped on his scarf and the boy tripped and fell hard on the ground.

"Owww." He moaned, as he held his head.

Hirzuen sighed. "Here we go again." He said to himself.

Just then, a man wearing black circular glasses came in with a panicked expression and said

"Honorable grandson! What happened! Are you ok?!"

He then looked up and saw Naruto sitting in the chair.

' _The nine tailed fox? What's he doing here?_ ' he thought.

Hiruzen looked over at the glasses wearing ninja and said "Ebisu, there better be an explanation for this."

Ebisu looked at Hiruzen and nervously said "M-My apologies sir. Konohamaru and I didn't mean to…"

but before he could finish their attention was drawn to the boy, who moaned in pain as he sat on the ground. He shook his head, as if to regain his focus and he looked around the room with an angered expression. He jumped up onto his feet and shouted

"Alright, who tripped me?! I know someone here did it, so fess up!"

He then looked towards Naruto, and immediately pointed at him.

"It was you, wasn't it?! You made me trip!?" said Konohamaru.

Naruto said nothing.

"Don't try to deny it! I know you did it! No one else would be bold enough to trip me up!" said Konohamaru.

Naruto still didn't respond.

"Oh, the silent type huh? Well, Let's see how silent you are when I beat you in a fight!" said Konohamaru as he took a fighting stance with the throwing star in hand.

Naruto continued to look at Konohamaru, but then looked back at Hiruzen. Hiruzen sighed.

"That'll be all Naruto. You can go. And don't forget to wear your headband when you start training." He said.

Without saying a word, Naruto rose from his chair and began walking towards the door. But then, Konohamaru stood in Naruto's way and said

"Don't even think about it! We're not finished here!"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru for a second, and then began to walk past him. This made Konohamaru angry.

"HEY!" he shouted.

Naruto didn't take notice. Konohamaru growled in anger and gripped the throwing star tightly.

"I SAID WE'RE NOT DONE!" He said, as he threw the throwing star directly at Naruto without warning.

The throwing star whizzed in the air as it made it's way towards Naruto. It ripped and cut part of the left sleeve of Naruto's sweatshirt before bouncing off the wall and landing on the ground. Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks and stood like a statue. Ebisu just stared at Naruto, fearing the worst might happen. Hiruzen just sat in his chair stoically, waiting to see what would happen. Konohamaru just smirked and thought

' _That got him to stop. Now he'll have to fight me._ '

Naruto looked down at the freshly made cut on his sleeve, and then he looked at the throwing star on the ground. Naruto then walked over and picked up the throwing star with his left hand, examining it closely. He then looked back at Konohamaru, who was smirking with pride.

"How'd you like that? Bet that'll make you take me seriously." he said.

Naruto didn't say a word. Instead, he began to walk back over to Konohamaru. The boy stood ready to fight, his glare not leaving Naruto. Ebisu watched cautiously, ready to act if something happened. Hiruzen did nothing but watch the scene in front of him. Naruto reached the boy and just looked down at him. Konohamaru stood ready to fight, seeing if Naruto was going to make the first move.

However, Naruto did noting. He didn't move an inch. Konohamaru didn't understand.

"What's wrong? Scared to fight me?" he said, in a cocky tone.

Naruto said nothing. Konohamaru was getting annoyed.

"Come on! Do something!" he said, angrily.

Naruto didn't move. Konohamaru's patience was wearing thin.

"What, are you afraid to fight me because I'm the hokage's grandson?" he said.

No response from Naruto.

"I bet that's it. You're scared to fight me because of the old man. I should've known. Only a coward would worry about him. I could kick your butt all over the village and you won't do anything." Said Konohamaru.

He then looked at the throwing star in Naruto's hand.

"You better give that back to me. That isn't a weapon for cowards." Said Konohamaru, as he held his hand out to receive his weapon.

Naruto didn't give the throwing star back. He kept it in his hand and didn't move an inch. Konohamaru was annoyed.

"I said, give me back my throwing star." He said.

Naruto did nothing. Anger was clearly shown on Konohamaru's face.

"GIVE ME MY THROWING STAR!" he shouted, as he tried to take it from Naruto.

He grabbed on to the throwing star in Naruto's hand, but Naruto wouldn't let go. Konohamaru tried hard to pull it out of Naruto's hand but it wouldn't budge.

"LET GO!" shouted Konohamaru.

"AS THE GRANDSON OF THE THIRD HOKAGE AND YOUR FUTURE FIFTH HOKAGE I ORDER YOU TO LET GO!"

Naruto still didn't let go. At this point Konohamaru had enough.

"THAT DOES IT!" he shouted.

He readied his fist and threw a punch at Naruto.

However, Naruto caught Konohamaru's punch. Konohamaru was caught off guard and looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't take his masked eyes off Konohamaru. Just then, Naruto pushed Konohamaru's fist away, and without warning he punch Konohamaru hard in the head. Time seemed to slow down to Konohamaru, as he fell slowly to the floor.

' _He hit me. He actually hit me. He's…. not like the others._ ' He thought.

When Konohamaru hit the floor, he was rendered unconscious. Ebisu just stood there in a mix of dumbfounded and panic written across his face. Hiruzen didn't react to what just happened. After a moment, Naruto began to walk towards the exit and left the room without interruption. Hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'd say that's enough excitement for one day." He said.

Ebisu looked at the hokage and said "But sir! Aren't you going to send someone after him?!"

Hiruzen closed his eyes and said "And why would I do that?"

Ebisu couldn't believe how calm the hokage was being.

"Sir, he assaulted your grandson! How can you sit there and do nothing!?" said Ebisu, outraged.

"To be fair, Konohamaru was the one who started the fight. Naruto was only defending himself. Anyway, I see this as a lesson for Konohamaru." Said Hiruzen.

"A lesson?" asked Ebisu, confused.

"Don't pick a fight you know you can't win." Said Hiruzen.

Ebisu wasn't sure what to say. He just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Now Ebisu. You still haven't explained to me why you and Konohamaru interrupted my meeting with Naruto." Said Hiruzen.

Ebisu was caught off guard and said "I'm truly sorry lord hokage. I was giving a lesson to your honorable grandson when he disappeared from me. It took me ages to find him before I came here. I tried to stop him from barging in but it was too late. Forgive me, lord hokage."

Hiruzen looked at Ebisu.

"Just don't let it happen again Ebisu." Said Hiruzen.

"Yes lord Hokage. I won't let this happen again. I promise not to fail you this time. I will make sure that Konohamaru will not leave my sight. I will forever be vigilant. He won't ever be able to slip away from me. Not even for a second. He shall stay within my gaze and…" said Ebisu, but he was inturrpted.

"Ebisu." Said Hiruzen.

"Yes sir?" said Ebisu.

"Where did my grandson go?" said Hiruzen.

Ebisu turned back to where Konohamaru was, only to find that he disappeared.

"Wha….! Konohamaru! Honorable grandson! Where did you goooooo!" cried Ebisu, as his voice echoed throughout the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile in the village, Naruto was making his way back towards his apartment, Konohamaru's throwing star in hand. As he made his way down a side street, he stopped suddenly and stood still. He then turned around saw what looked like a bundled up tarp with two feet underneath it. Naruto didn't react to bundle, and continued on his way to his apartment. After walking for a few feet, Naruto stopped again. He looked behind him and saw nothing. However, the nearby wooden fence looked strange. The edges of the board were running vertical, except for a small area where they were horizontal. Naruto wasn't showing much reaction to the fence, and began to walk back towards it. When he reached it, he reached out with his right hand and ripped off the paper cover, revealing Konohamaru behind it.

"Saw through my disguise, huh? You really are as good as I thought." said Konohamaru

Naruto just looked at Konohamaru, and didn't say a word.

"Anyway, I've come to a conclusion about you. Since you were able to see through my disguise and you're stronger than anyone I know, you will be new trainer. Understand?" said Konohamaru.

Naruto said nothing.

"You do know what I'm saying right? I'm going to be your apprentice and you're going to teach me everything I need to know. Get it now?" said Konohamaru.

No response from the masked boy. Konohamaru sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously? You're still gonna play the silent game? Do you even know how to talk?" he asked.

No response. Konohamaru was getting really annoyed.

"Fine. Don't say anything. I don't care. But you're still going to train me. Got it? Good. Now what's the first lesson?" said Konohamaru.

Naruto didn't say anything to Konohamaru. Instead, after a moment, Naruto began to walk away from Konohamaru.

"Hey! Where are you going?! You havent taught me anything yet!" shouted Konohamaru, as he began to chase after Naruto.

Konohamaru followed Naruto through the village, trying to get his attention however he could.

"Would just stop for a second?! I want you to teach me something!" he shouted.

Naruto didn't seem to take notice and continued on his way.

"Come on! Just stop walking!" shouted Konohamaru.

Naruto didn't stop walking.

"Just where are you going?! Why won't you show me anything?!" shouted Konohamaru.

It wasn't long before Konohamaru realized that they weren't in the village anymore, as they crossed the bridge over a nearby stream. As they continued on, their surrounding changed to a wooded area.

"Wait, isn't this one of the training grounds?" asked Konohamaru.

Naruto didn't respond, and kept walking further into the woods. Konohamaru followed behind, trying to figure out what Naruto was planning. After another two minutes of walking, Naruto stopped suddenly, which made Konohamaru bump into him.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" he said, annoyed.

Konohamaru walked around Naruto and saw something in front of him. A large log with a red painted circle on a wooden stand stood before them. Konohamaru still didn't understand.

"Ok, so it's a target, but what exactly are we doing here?" he asked.

Naruto didn't say a word. His masked eyes were fixed on the target before them. He then shifted the throwing star from his left hand to his right and placed his right foot forward. Konohamaru watched as Naruto made his moves. After a moment, Naruto threw the throwing star at the target, and stuck the star almost dead center in the painted circle. Konohamaru was impressed.

"Nice shot." He said.

Naruto didn't say a word to Konohamaru's compliment. He began to walk towards the target and upon reaching it, he pulled the throwing star out. He walked back over to Konohamaru. When he reached him, he held the throwing star out to him. Konohamaru looked at the throwing star and then back at Naruto.

"You… want me to try throwing it?" he asked.

Naruto didn't say a word and stood like a statue. Konohamaru smirked and said

"Alright. So it's target practice as my first lesson. This'll be easy. I bet I can hit the target dead center on my first try."

He took the throwing star from Naruto and stood ready to throw. Naruto took a step to the side and kept an eye on Konohamaru. The scarf-wearing boy eyed the target and smirked.

' _This is going to be so easy._ ' He thought.

After taking aim, Konohamaru threw the throwing star towards the target. However, instead of embedding itself in the target, the throwing star bounced off the target and landed with a clang on the ground. Konohamaru was surprised his throw failed.

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

Naruto didn't say a word and looked at Konohamaru. Konohamaru looked at Naruto and laughed embarrassedly.

"Let me try that again." He said, as he ran to get the throwing star.

Once he had it, he ran back to where he started and tried throwing the star again. This time, he missed the target and the star landed on the ground a short distance away.

"Wait, wait, wait. That was just a warm up throw." Said Konohamaru.

He ran back and picked up the star again. He ran back to where he started and took aim at the target.

For the next few minutes, Konohamaru kept throwing the throwing star, and each time he did the star either bounced off the target or he missed it completely. Konohamaru's frustration was building with each throw. With one final failed throw, which bounced off the target, Konohamaru yelled at the top his lungs.

"AAAGGHHH! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!?"

He walked over and picked up the throwing star.

"How hard can it be to hit a stupid wooden target!?" he shouted in frustration.

When he walked back to where he was throwing he began to take aim and held the throwing star in a throwing position. However, before he had a chance to throw, he felt a hand on his wrist. Konohamaru looked back and saw Naruto holding on to him. He didn't understand why the masked boy was holding him, until Naruto began to adjust Konohamaru's grip on the star. After making the adjustment, Naruto stood next to Konohamaru, and began to move his arm as if he was throwing the star. He did this motion twice in front of Konoamaru, who watched and studied the motions closely. When Naruto finished, he stood back and waited for Konohamaru to throw. Konohamaru looked back at the target and pictured Naruto's movements in his head, understanding that he needed to mimic what the masked boy did.

After taking careful aim, Konohamaru threw the throwing star in the same manner of Naruto, and he embedded the throwing star in the wooden target, just shy of the center. Upon seeing his success, Konohamaru beamed with pride and he jumped up and threw his fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT! I DID IT!" he shouted, excitedly.

Naruto didn't say a word as he looked at Konohamaru. Konohamaru looked at Naruto and said

"I knew I could do it. I bet you I could do it again."

He ran over and pulled the throwing star out of the target. When he ran back to his throwing position Konohamaru threw the star again, and hit the target close to the center.

"HA, told you I could. I bet I could even do it a third time." Bragged Konohamaru.

Naruto didn't say a word as Konohamru raced over to get his throwing star. When he came back, he began to aim for the target again. However, a glair came over his eyes and Konohamaru raised his arms over his head. He looked up and saw the sun shining over him.

"Oh, come on. How am I supposed to see the target with the stupid sun in my face?" he said, annoyed.

Just then, Konomaru noticed something next to him. He looked over and saw Naruto holding out his goggles. At first, Konohamru didn't understand, but it soon became clear to him.

"You want me to use your goggles?" he asked.

Naruto didn't say a word. Without questioning the masked boy's silence, Konohamaru took Naruto's goggles and placed them over his eyes. While it didn't totally block out the sun, it did help him see the target a little easier. After taking careful aim, Konohamaru threw the throwing star and hit the target dead center. He took the goggles off his eyes and grinned.

"Now that's how you do it!" he shouted, excitedly.

He looked back at Naruto and said "See, told you I could do it a third time. Guess all that practice really paid off, huh?"

Naruto didn't say a word to Konohamaru. Just then, it dawned on Konohamaru.

"Wait. All that practice… Is that what you were trying to show me?"

No response from Naruto.

"It was wasn't it? You were showing me that I need to practice more in order to become stronger. Am I right?" asked Konohamaru.

No answer from the masked boy. Konohamaru smiled.

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll keep on practicing as long as it take and train myself to become stronger like you. Heck, I'll keep training till I surpass you and the old man." Said Konohamaru.

He then clenched his fist and looked down at it.

"Then everyone will know that I'm not just some little kid. I'll show them just how strong I can get." Said Konohamaru.

He then looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"You know, you're not that bad of a trainer, despite not saying too much." Said Konohamaru.

Naruto maintained his silence. Konohamaru took off Naruto's goggles and held them out to him.

"I guess I should thank you for teaching me that lesson. I hope you'll show me something new next time." He said.

Naruto didn't say a word, and he looked down at his goggles. He placed his hand on his goggles, and then gently pushed them towards Konohamaru. The scarfed boy didn't understand.

"You don't want them back?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Are you telling me that… I can keep these?" asked Konohamaru.

Naruto didn't answer as he took his hand off his goggles. He then began to walk away, heading back towards the village. Konohamaru just stood there with the masked boy's goggles in hand. He looked at the goggles and gripped them tightly. He smiled and looked back at Naruto.

"Thank you!" he called.

Just then, Ebisu appeared from the forest and said "Honorable grandson. There you are."

Ebisu took notice to the goggles in Konohamaru's hand.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

Konohamaru looked at Ebisu and said "I got them from that masked guy."

Ebisu was surprised. He never took Naruto as someone to give something personal away.

"Ebisu, what's that guy's name?" asked Konohamaru.

Ebisu looked at Konohamaru and said

"His name's Naruto Uzumaki. Why do you ask?"

Konohamaru smiled and looked towards the village and said

"I just wanted to know the name of my new friend."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The room was dark. Shadows covered the walls. Barely any light passed through the closed blinds on the window. A figure moved around inside the room. He sat down on the bed and had just put on his shinobi sandals. He then stood back up and put on his sweatshirt, and zipped it up. He then picked up the headband with the leaf village plate attached to it and tied it around his neck, leaving a little slack for it to hang down. He then walked over to his nightstand next to his bed and he picked up the wooden fox mask. He drew the mask close to his face, which was covered by the shadows. He placed the mask over his face and proceeded to head for the front door. Upon opening the door, Naruto had walked out of his apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it shortly after.

Sometime later, Naruto had arrived at the academy and proceeded to head towards the classroom. When he arrived, he walked in the room, where the other students were talking to each other. However, when they saw him and his headband, most were surprised and upset that he was wearing it. Kiba was the first to object to Naruto's headband and he rushed Naruto and grabbed him by the sweatshirt.

"No way! There's no way you've gotten a headband! You didn't pass!" he shouted.

Naruto didn't respond to Kiba.

"How did you get it?! How the hell did you get that headband after you blew your exam?!" shouted Kiba.

No response from the masked boy.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Yelled Kiba.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a voice.

Iruka appeared behind Naruto and Kiba let go of Naruto's sweatshirt. The room became quiet. Iruka could clearly see the disbelief in the student's faces.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why Naruto has a headband. It's because I gave him a second chance." Said Iruka.

"But sensei. I thought you weren't allowed to give second chances." Said Ino.

"I'm not, but certain events came to light which voided Naruto's previous test." Said Iruka.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

Iruka looked at Kiba and said "During Naruto's last test, Mizuki thought it would be funny to make Naruto fail his test. It was a practical joke gone bad, and because of that the hokage has asked me to give Naruto a second chance, and he passed. Does everyone understand?" said Iruka.

The students said nothing in response.

"Good. Now, get to your seats. I'll be announcing the team assignments in a few minutes." Said Iruka.

Without another word, Kiba reluctantly returned to his seat, and Naruto went to his seat and sat down. Iruka placed a clipboard down on his desk and said

"Alright. This is it. This is your first day of being leaf ninja. I'm very proud of all of you for putting in all the hard work and training. I wish all of you the best in your ninja career. As my final act as your sensei, I will put you all into teams of three. After that, you will wait here until your new senseis arrive to get you."

Iruka then picked up the clipboard and began reading the teams. One by one, he listed the teams and gave the names of their senseis. Eventually, he came to the last few teams.

"Team seven. Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. You sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka.

At the moment Sakura heard her team she immediately became excited.

"Alright! Sauske's on my team!" she shouted in joy.

"What!? No way. I wanted to be on Sauske's team!" said Ino, outraged.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Iruka.

Both girls immediately sat down and remained silent.

"As I was saying, Team eight. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Said Iruka.

Kiba just grinned. "Nice. Can't wait to get started. Right Akamaru?" whispered Kiba to the small pup on his head.

Akamaru barked silently to Kiba. Hinata felt nervous about her new team.

' _I hope things go ok. I don't want to mess anything up._ ' She thought to herself.

Shino kept his thoughts to himself.

"Team 10. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Amanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka.

"Isn't that the hokage's son?" whispered Chouji to Ino.

"Yeah. It is. I never thought our sensei would be related to the hokage." whispered Ino.

Shikamaru sighed lazily and didn't say a word. After announcing the last of the teams, Iruka gave his final congratulations and disappeared from the room in a swirl of wind. The students began shifting into their teams and began talking to each other. Well, almost all of the students did so. Naruto remained seated where he was and didn't move a muscle. A short time later, a few of the senseis arrived to take the first few teams. When they left, the rest were left to talk amongst themselves. Ino walked over to Sakura and just glared at her.

"You think you're so lucky don't you? Having Sauske all to yourself." She said, enviously.

Sakura just smirked and said "As a matter of fact, I do. Now I can show him why I would be the perfect girl for him."

Ino scoffed. "Whatever. It's not like he'll love you right off the bat. He'll probably look over you." she said.

Sakura became annoyed.

"We'll see about that Ino-pig. I'll win Sauske's heart. Just watch me." She said.

"If you say so. I'm just glad I'm not on a team with Naruto." Said Ino.

Sakura soon realized that Naruto was in fact on her team. She looked over to the masked boy, who still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Good luck dealing with him." said Ino, teasingly, as she walked away to join her team.

Sakura just watched Ino walk away and then looked back at Naruto. She couldn't believe that she was on the same team as him.

' _Why did he have to be on my team? He's so weird. And that mask. It's so….. I don't even know what to call it._ ' She thought.

Just then, she noticed Sauske walking past her.

"Oh, Sauske. What do you think about us being on the…."

Sakura started to say, but Sauske took no notice. At first Sakura didn't know how to react, but she was surprised when she saw Sauske sit down next to Naruto. Sauske adjusted his seat so he was facing Naruto. The masked boy didn't take notice to Sauske at first, but then he slowly turned his head to look at Sauske. The two just stared at each other, not saying a word.

"So, how'd you really get your headband?" said Sauske, quietly.

Naruto didn't answer his question. He just continued to look at Sauske in silence.

"That whole story about Mizuki playing a practical joke on you was clearly a lie. It doesn't make much sense why a sensei would play a joke during a ninja exam. So what really happened that got you to earn that headband?" said Sauske.

Silence was Naruto's only response. Sauske sighed.

"Guess this must be one of those leaf village secrets, right?" he said.

Naruto said nothing.

"I figured as much." Said Sauske, as he stood up. He then looked back at Naruto.

"Look, I don't know how you got that headband and I don't care. I just want you to understand something. We may be on the same team, but that doesn't mean I'm going to work with you. My goal is to become stronger than anyone else, including you. So I don't plan on training along side you or Sakura. And if either of you get in my way, I will take you down. Got it?" said Sauske.

Naruto just looked at Sauske in silence. Sauske started to walk away, just as one of the teams was leaving with their sensei. As time passed, the teams left one by one until only team seven was left in the classroom. The three of them sat in their respective seats waiting as patient as they could for their sensei to arrive. However, after another 10 minutes the boredom was starting to affect most them. Sakura yawned and rested her head on her hand. She began fidgeting with her hair, twirling it between her fingers. Sauske leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, taking the opportunity to reflect on his thoughts. Naruto sat in his seat and didn't move the entire time. A whole 20 minutes passed and still no sign of team seven's sensei. Sakura groaned in boredom.

"Where's our sensei at? He should've been here by now." She said.

Neither Sauske nor Naruto answered her. Sakura sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands.

She then leaned back in her chair and looked at the clock. A little over a half hour passed since the last team had left. Sakura sighed and she looked around the room. She looked at Naruto, who hadn't moved the whole time. She then looked at Sauske, whose eyes were still closed. Just then, a thought came to Sakura.

' _Maybe I can use this time to talk to Sauske._ ' She thought.

She got up from her seat and made her way to the back of the room where Sauske was. She sat down in the seat next to him and she looked directly at him. She felt nervous being near him. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"u-um. Sauske?" she said, nervously.

Sauske opened his eyes and looked at Sakua with little expression. Sakura wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Do you need something?" said Sauske, in a serious tone.

Sakura was a little flustered by the question.

"O-Oh, n-no. No. I don't need anything. I just… wanted to say that I'm glad we're on the same team and I hope we work well together. That's all." Said Sakura, with a nervous laugh.

Sauske didn't really show any expression towards Sakura. Instead he looked away from her and closed his eyes. Sakura wasn't sure what to do next. She looked at the clock, which only showed a few minutes have passed since the last time she checked. She then looked down at Naruto, who just sat in his seat like a statue. She sighed heavily, knowing that she couldn't avoid saying something to Naruto forever. Deciding to get it over with, Sakura rose from her seat and went down to Naruto. She stood next to him, unsure about what to say.

"Uh, Naruto?" she said, awkwardly.

Naruto looked in Sakura's direction, not saying a word to her. Sakura just looked at Naruto's mask and felt off put by it.

"I'm just gonna say this now and get it over with. We may be on the same team, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna enjoy it. So just do me a favor and… try not to creep me out too much, ok?" said Sakura.

Naruto said nothing back to Sakura, which wasn't helping her feel any better.

"Can you at least say something to me? It's so weird that you just sit there and say nothing." Said Sakura, uncomfortably.

No words left Naruto, as he turned back in his chair and faced the front of the room. Sakura sighed

"Oh, come on Naruto. Surely you can say one word for once in your life." She said, as she reached out and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

However, the moment she did, Naruto quickly scrambled out of his seat, knocking the chair over as he did. Sakura retracted her hand in surprise, and Naruto quickly faced her, looking directly at her and standing in a slightly tense position. Sauske opened one eye and looked at the two of them. Sakura just looked at Naruto in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to react the way he did. At first she wanted to feel annoyed with Naruto and start yelling at him, but for some reason she was feeling something completely different. She felt something coming from Naruto, something that didn't make sense to her.

' _I don't get it. What is this I'm feeling?_ ' she thought.

She continued to look at Naruto, who was still in a tense posture. She then noticed that Naruto's hands were trembling slightly. Sakura didn't understand.

' _Is he… afraid of me?_ ' thought Sakura.

"So, you must be my new team." Said a voice.

The three genin looked at the front of the room and saw a man standing there. He had silver spikey hair and a dark green flak jacket. He wore his headband over his left eye and a mask over his face, and black cloth pants with black shinobi sandals. He was holding a book in his left hand and his gaze never left its pages. Sauske looked at this man and wasn't impressed by him. Sakura looked at him with a strange expression on her face. Naruto just looked at the man and said nothing.

"Meet me on the roof. We'll talk more up there." Said the man, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked back at Sauske and they both were thinking the same thing.

"Well, that was... interesting." said Sakura.

"Not the word I'd use to describe that." Said Sauske, unenthused.

"Well, better get to the roof. Don't want to keep him waiting." Said Sakura.

Sauske rose from his seat and started to walk down the stairs, placing his hands in his pockets and he did so. Sakura started to follow behind him, but stopped when she noticed Naruto wasn't moving. She didn't say anything at first, but she still couldn't shake that feeling of fear coming off of him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Naruto said nothing and continued to stand there. Sakura wasn't sure what to do, so she started to leave the room. However, after she moved a few feet away from Naruto, the masked boy began to follow. Sakura figured that Naruto wanted some distance and continued to follow behind Sauske.

A short time later, team seven found their way onto the roof of the academy where they found their sensei leaning against the railing, still reading his book. Sauske and Sakura looked at each other and they both looked back at Naruto, feeling unsure of what to do.

"Well, don't just stand there. Gather round." Said the man.

Team seven did just that, gathering around their sensei. Sauske stood to the man's left, leaning against the railing and crossing his arms. Sakura leaned against a nearby wall with her hands behind her back. Naruto stood to the man's right and just looked directly at him. The man finally broke his gaze from his book and placed the book in his jacket pocket.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I would like to say that it's nice to meet you three. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Said the man.

Sakura became annoyed and said "You kept us waiting for over an hour!"

The man chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I don't have the best sense of time." He said.

"That's an understatement." Said Sauske.

The man placed his hands in his pockets and said "Anyway, I suppose we should start with some introductions. How about the four of us say our names, our likes and dislikes, and lastly our dreams. Sound good?"

None of his students answered.

"Alright, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, or Kakashi-sensei in your case. I have many likes and many dislikes. My dream is none of your business. Now then, who wants to go next?" said the man.

Sakura just looked at Kakashi and thought ' _He calls that an introduction?_ '

Kakashi looked over to Sauske and said "How about you go first?"

Sauske looked at Kakashi and shrugged.

"My name's Sauske Uchiha. My likes are training, fighting, and getting stronger. My dislikes are people who get in my way. My dream is to become stronger than everyone." Said Sauske.

Though no one could see it, Kakashi smiled under his mask and said "Nice to meet you Sauske."

He then looked over to Sakura and said "How about you?"

Sakura cleared her through and said "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sauske, sakura flowers, and the color pink. My dislikes are Ino-pig, mean people, and sensei's with bad sense of time."

Kakashi chuckled "I'll let that slide for the moment." He said.

"My dream" Sakura continued "is to become the best kunoichi in Konoha."

Kakashi gave another smile under his mask and said "Nice to meet you Sakura."

He then looked at Naruto and said "And how about you? What's your name?"

Naruto said nothing to the masked man. Sakura and Sauske looked at each other and then back at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Come on. Don't be shy. Why don't you tell me your name and a little about yourself?" said Kakashi.

No words left the masked boy. Kakashi stood from the wall and crossed his arms, not understanding Naruto's silence.

"You're wasting your time." Said Sauske.

Kakashi looked back at Sauske

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked.

"He…. doesn't talk." Said Sakura, as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura and then back at Kakashi.

"So, You don't talk, huh? Hmmm, interesting." said Kakashi.

He looks back at Sauske and Sakura and said "Alright, since he won't tell me anything about himself, what can you two tell me about him?"

Sauske and Sakura looked at each other and then back at Kakashi.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Other than that, we don't know much about him." Said Sauske.

"What we do know is that he never talks and he never takes that mask of his face." said Sakura.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto and said "So Naruto's your name. That name sounds very familiar to me. Come to think of it, I believe I've heard a thing or two about you. For instance, you have a very ambitious dream if I remember right."

Naruto said nothing.

"Naruto has an ambitious dream?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto and said "That's right. I heard from a reliable source that Naruto here has a dream about becoming hokage."

Sauske and Sakura just looked at Naruto, unsure about what to think. Naruto looked at back at his team and said nothing in response.

"You're joking." Said Sakura.

"Naruto actually wants to be hokage?" said Sauske.

"That's right." Said Kakashi, as he looked at the two of them.

"No way. I don't believe it." Said Sakura.

"On my honor as a ninja, it's true. Anyway, it's time to end out little meeting here." Said Kakashi.

"Already?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi reached in his pocket and pulled out his little book and said "Yep. We've all gotten to know each other better so no need for anything further today. We'll pick this up tomorrow morning around eight o'clock. Meet me at training ground number seven and we'll begin our first training session. Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't eat anything for breakfast."

With that said, a cloud of smoke engulfed Kakashi and he disappeared without a trace. Team seven just stood there for a long moment, trying to process their strange meeting with their sensei.

"Did Kakashi-sensei seem a bit… lazy to you guys?" said Sakura, breaking the silence.

"He seemed rather useless. How did we get suck with a sensei like that? There's no way any of us will get stronger with him teaching us." Said Sauske.

"Especially if he never takes his nose out of that book. And why can't we eat anything for tomorrow? What purpose would that serve." Added Sakura.

"Who knows. Just as long as he doesn't get in my way I'm not worried about him." said Sauske, as he began to walk towards the stairs.

Sakura began to follow Sauske but stopped for a moment and looked at Naruto.

"So, you want to be hokage, huh?" she said, teasingly.

Naruto said nothing to her. Sakura rolled her eyes and proceeded to catch up to Sauske. Naruto just stood there on the roof watching his teammates leave, and began to follow after they gained some distance. The three of them parted ways once they left the academy. On her way back home, Sakura began to contemplate her first meeting with Kakashi. To her, Kakashi wasn't like any sensei she's met in the past. He seemed lazy and too laid back to be a sensei. As she continued on her journey her thought began to shift towards Naruto for some reason. She kept thinking about his reaction towards her in the classroom. She could still picture his trembling hands and the way that he was looking at her, like she was going to do something to him. It didn't make sense to her. Regardless of Naruto's reasoning for his reaction, she knew that she was going to have to work together with Naruto, even if she didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. Hope your new year is going great. Anyway, here's the next chapter of this story. To be honest, I kinda rushed through this and I don't think this went as well as i hoped. I might go back and mess around with this chapter at some point. Still, let's see how this goes...**

It was an early morning at the Konoha training grounds. 9:37 a.m. to be precise. More than an hour past when team seven was supposed to meet Kakashi for their training. The three of them should've expected this from the start. Now, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were stuck waiting on Kakashi to show up. Sakura sat on the bench, holding her stomach with both arms. Her stomach growled and she tightened her grip. She wished she never fallowed Kakashi's suggestion to skip breakfast. Sasuke sat next to her but he sat on the backrest of the bench, eyes closed and deep in his own thoughts. His own stomach was also feeling the empty void of hunger, though he never let it show. Naruto was leaning against the nearby bridge, looking out at the stream that was flowing underneath. Neither of his teammates could tell what he was thinking or feeling and they never bothered to wonder if he ate breakfast or not. Time just seemed to stand still for the three of them.

"Ugh…. Where is he?!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. "Probably waiting to see how long we're gonna stay here before leaving."

"You think this is some kind of trick?" asked Sakura.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Said Sasuke.

Sakura huffed. "Well if that's the case, then what's the point of staying? I'm going home and getting some breakfast. You're welcome to join me if you want, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who smiled back at him.

"Sure. Whatever." Said Sasuke.

The two of them got up from the bench and they started to leave the training grounds, but they both stopped when they were about to pass Naruto, who was still looking out at the water. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and then back at their masked teammate.

"Uh, Naruto?" said Sakura.

Naruto turned towards his teammates and looked at them.

"We're not gonna stay here and keep waiting on Kakashi-sensei. If I were you, I'd go home and get something to eat." Said Sakura.

Naruto didn't say anything in response.

"I'd listen to her Naruto. Kakashi's not gonna show. He's playing some kind of stupid game with us and it's just a big waste of time." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, he's probably laughing at us right now from somewhere. He's just acting like a child playing these games with us." Said Sakura.

Naruto still said nothing, but his head tilted slightly up.

"Aren't you listening Naruto? We're not gonna wait any longer for Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura.

"But if you leave now you'll miss out on all the fun." Said a familiar voice.

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura felt a presence behind them. They turned around and saw Kakashi standing there, open book in hand.

"Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long." Said Kakashi.

"Are you kidding?! We've been waiting for over an hour!" shouted Sakura, angrily.

"You have? Hmmm… I should think about getting a watch. Sorry about that." Said Kakashi, apologetically.

Sakura felt ready to punch Kakashi in the head while Sasuke just glared daggers at him. Naruto looked at Kakashi, but no expression could be seen, however Kakashi could possibly feel the slight sense of annoyance coming from the masked boy. Kakashi placed his book in his jacket pocket and walked over towards the bench. He turned back to his students, who gathered around him.

"Alright, so… who's ready to start training?" said Kakashi.

"I know I am." Said Sakura.

"Been ready all day." Said Sasuke.

Naruto said nothing.

"Well, today we're not going to train." Said Kakashi.

"What!?" said Sasuke and Sakura, simultaneously.

"What do you mean we're not training today?" said Sasuke, annoyed.

"What I mean is, today I'm going to give you three a little test to see if you are worthy of being my students." Said Kakashi.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at each other with confused looks. They weren't expecting a test on their very first day of training.

"So, what exactly is this test?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, for this test the three will try to take something from me. If you manage to get it, then you pass. If not, you fail. Simple as that." Said Kakashi.

"What do we need to take?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi reached into his pants pocket and presented the object for the test. It was a pair of small gold bells that hung from two strands of ribbons.

"These bells are the objects that you need to take from me. In order for you to pass the test, each of you must obtain one bell from me. Once you have the bell, you will pass the test." Said Kakashi.

"Seems simple enough." Said Sakura.

"Sounds a bit too easy." Said Sasuke.

However, the two of them and their masked teammate noticed something.

"Wait. You said each of us has to have a bell in order to pass, but there's only two bells." Said Sakura.

"That's right. Only two bells, meaning only two of you will pass the test." Said Kakashi.

"And what happens to the person who doesn't get a bell?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and forced to retake the entire year." Said Kakashi.

This shocked the three genin. All the worked they put in at the academy would be for nothing if they fail this test. It was something none of them wanted.

"You've got to be kidding! If we fail we have to retake everything at the academy?!" said Sakura, worriedly.

"There's no way I'm going back to the academy!" said Sasuke.

"Well in that case, you better be able to get a bell from me. Now here are the rules for the test. The boundaries are anywhere around these training grounds, but will not go past the bridge. You may use any jutsus and techniques to try and get the bells from me, and that's it. Those are the only rules for this test. Oh, and before I forget, you only have until sundown to get the bells. Good luck." Said Kakashi.

"Wait, can't we talk abou…" Sakura started to say, but was cut short when Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the three genin looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Oh man. I can't do another year at the academy. I just can't. I just have to get one of those bells." Said Sakura.

"It won't be easy. Kakashi is a high level ninja. He's got years of experience on us. Still, that won't stop me from going after him and getting a bell." Said Sasuke.

"Well, maybe we can work together to get the bells Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said "I don't need any help. I'll get one of those bells myself. You two are on your own."

With that said, Sasuke took off running into the woods.

"Sasuke wait!" called Sakura.

But it was too late. Sasuke had disappeared into the woods. Sakura just stood there wondering what to do. She then looked at Naruto, who was looking at her. Without giving it a second thought, Sakura took off in the same direction as Sasuke, leaving Naruto standing there. Naruto looked around at the area ahead of him, deciding on which direction to take. Once he did, he took off running down the dirt path that leads to a clearing. Meanwhile, standing on a branch on a nearby tree, Kakashi watched as his students began their test.

"Well, this should be interesting." He said to himself, as he disappeared out of sight.

About ten minutes have passed and Sasuke was still on the hunt for Kakashi. His guard was up considerably for good reason. He knew for a fact that jonin were especially strong and skilled. It was going to take everything he had just to get within spitting distance of Kakashi. As Sasuke made a slight turn to the right, he soon found himself on a dirt path. He looked around, trying to find any sign of Kakashi but found nothing.

' _Where is he? I know he's close. I can feel it_ ' he thought.

At that moment, Sasuke heard a tiny ringing sound coming from his left. No sooner did he hear that sound, he drew a kunai from his weapons pouch and threw it in the direction of the sound. The kunai traveled fast through the air and disappeared into a nearby tree. The ringing sound stopped soon after and Sasuke drew another kunai. He cautiously approached the tree, expecting to find something or someone hiding in it. His eyes were fixed tensely on the tree, waiting for any sign of movement.

"Nice throw. You almost came close to hitting me." Said a voice.

Sasuke quickly turned around and saw Kakashi standing a short distance away from him with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke quickly took a fighting position, readying his kunai for an attack. Kakashi just stood there looking at Sasuke, waiting to see what his new student would do.

"Let's see what you've got." Said Kakashi.

"Alright, you've asked for it!" said Sasuke.

The then charged at Kakashi with blinding speed and began to slash his kunai to the right. Kakashi quickly dodged the attack and took a step back. Sasuke quickly followed his attack with a quick slash upwards into the air, and then performed to aerial kicks at Kaksashi. Kakashi however, dodged the slash, and evaded the air kicks with ease. As Sasuke continued to attack Kakashi, the sensei began to study the technique that his student was using. He was impressed that he was able to perform such techniques with such speed and precision. However, those attacks were taking a lot of energy, energy that Sasuke didn't have, and it was starting to show. Sauske quickly backed away from Kakashi and threw his kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the kunai, but soon heard Sasuke say.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

Sasuke blew the fireball towards Kakashi and quickly drew another kunai. However, Kakashi managed to evade the fireball, and he immediately saw Sauske moving towards him. Sasuke quickly lunged forward at Kakashi and reached for the bells. However, he started to lose balance and he just missed the bells, and Kakashi took advantage of the situation. Kakashi quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and forced him to leg go of the kunai. He then twisted Sasuke's arm behind his back, forcing him to his knees. Sasuke began to struggle.

"Let go of me!" he shouted.

Kakashi was silent as he let go of Sasuke's arm, causing Sasuke to quickly turn around. Sasuke quickly threw a punch at Kakashi, but was soon met with Kakashi's fist punching him hard in the stomach. Sasuke felt the wind knocked out of him and he passed out from the sudden hit. Kakashi caught Sasuke before he hit the ground and sighed.

"Alright. One down, two to go." He said.

Kakashi then picked Sasuke up and placed him over his shoulder. From there, he disappeared with Sasuke in tow in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile in another part of the training grounds Sakura had managed to lose track of Sasuke and was now trying to find a clue as to where he was. So far, her search turned up nothing, and she was now on guard in case she somehow bumped into Kakashi.

' _Oh, man. Where could Sasuke be? I hope he's ok._ ' She thought to herself.

She was soon shaken from her thoughts when she felt a slight push on her leg. She stopped in her tracks and looked down at the ground. She saw a very tiny black line on the ground in front of her. She immediately recognized it as a tripwire and she backed away slowly.

' _So, Kakashi-sensei laid out some traps. Probably more up ahead. Got to be careful._ ' Thought Sakura.

She knelt down to the tripwire and cut it with a kunai. Upon cutting the wire, the ground in front of her collapse, revealing a large pit with smooth down walls. Sakura navigated around the pit and cautiously continued down the path. Her eyes kept looking around for more traps, along with any sign of Kakashi. Just then, she heard a slight ringing coming from up ahead.

' _He's close_.' She thought, and quickened her pace.

However, that proved to be a mistake, as she felt another tripwire. It was too late for her to stop and the wire broke. The moment it did, two giant logs came flying down towards each other, with Sakura in the middle. Sakura saw the logs and quickly jumped out of the way. The logs crashed into each other with a loud thud, and Sakura just stood there with an incredulous look on her face.

"Is he out of his mind!?" she shouted.

She took a moment to regain her composure and then continued on. Sakura was now on high alert after her near death experience. She carefully and successfully navigated around two more traps and eventually made it to a clearing, where she saw a familiar figure.

"Wait, Sasuke?" she said.

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura. He didn't say anything to her and he waved her over.

"Sasuke, where did you go? Did you find Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke still said nothing, and Sakura kept moving towards him. Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared and Kakashi emerged. Sakura quickly stopped and took a fighting position.

"Sasuke! Behind you!" she shouted.

Sasuke just stood there frozen, and then he slowly turned around. Kakashi then pulled out a kunai and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. Sasuke grabbed onto Kakashi's arm, trying to force him to let go. Sakura started to run towards them, hoping to stop what was about to happen.

"Sensei, stop!" she shouted.

Kakashi wasn't listening, and he then began to plunge the kunai into Sasuke. Sakura just stopped in her tracks and she just stood there in shock at the sight of Sasuke being stabbed.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

Meanwhile, Kakashi stood over Sakura, as she lied on the ground with her eyes showing a blank expression and her voice mumbling. Unbeknown to Sakura, she had been placed under a genjutsu just after the log trap. He was impressed that she was able to navigate around the traps so easily. Kakashi knelt down to Sakura and waved his hand over her eyes. He then picked her up bridal style and began to walk back towards the clearing.

"Just have to get Naruto now." He said to himself.

A couple hours had gone by at this point, and Naruto was running around the training grounds. He hadn't found any sign of Kakashi, nor did he find any sign of his teammates. Naruto wasn't sure if he could keep running around much longer. He could feel his strength leaving him with each passing minute. Just then, a sudden ringing caught his ears. Naruto stopped in his tracks and began looking around. There was nothing to his left or his right, and nothing in front of him. The ringing began again, this time, coming from behind him. Naruto quickly turned around and saw Kakashi standing there. The two just stared at each other, trying to get a read on what the other was thinking. Naruto could sense Kakashi waiting for him to make the first move. Kakashi could easily feel the sense of fighting coming from Naruto, but there was something else. Something that he couldn't quite figure out. It was like Naruto was hiding something from him.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" he said.

He soon got an answer, as Naruto quickly made a hand symbol and summoned a battalion of shadow clones. Kakashi's interest was peaked and he took a defensive stance. The clones all attacked at once, throwing punches and kicks every which way. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough. When one clone attacked, Kakashi would counter and dispatch the clone with ease. A Naruto clone attacked with a roundhouse kick, but Kakashi countered with a leg sweep and a sudden punch to the stomach, causing the clone to disappear. Another clone came in for a punch, but Kakashi grabbed the clone's arm and swung him into another clone, causing them both to disappear. Three more clones tried to attack from above, but Kakashi dispatched them with three quick throws of a couple throwing stars. In no time, Kakashi had defeated all the Naruto clones, but when the smoke cleared, he saw that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm. Clever. Using his shadow clones to gauge my strength. Not bad." Said Kakashi.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile in a nearby tree, Naruto was kneeling down on a branch as he watched Kakashi leave. He was breathing heavily and his thoughts were racing. What Kakashi didn't know was that Naruto was really in the fight, but he retreated when he took a hit. Naruto's never fought against anyone that strong before and was glad he backed out before he lost the fight. Now he was trying to think of a plan to beat Kakashi. However, those thoughts were soon shaken when he realized there was something above him. He looked up and saw a bunch of ripe apples hanging from the branches. His stomach growled at the sight of the apples, and Naruto couldn't resist any longer. He reached up and picked a couple apples, placing some in his sweatshirt pockets. However, he didn't have long to stay and eat. Upon picking one last apple before his pockets were full, he heard the sound of bells in the distance, signaling Kakashi's return. Naruto quickly jumped out of the tree and ran away from the sound.

While not knowing which direction he was traveling, Naruto soon found himself in a clearing where he saw three poles sitting in the middle. He also noticed that his teammates were there as well. Sasuke was tied against one of the poles, while Sakura was lying on the ground, a horrified expression on her face as she stared out into nothing. Naruto cautiously walked out into the clearing towards his teammates, looking around for any sign of Kakashi. The coast seemed to be clear, at least for the moment. Sasuke looked up from where he was tied and saw Naruto approaching him.

"Naruto." He said.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and knelt down to him. He could see that Sasuke had been through one heck of a fight.

"So, Kakashi didn't get you yet, huh?" said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't reply to his captive teammate. He then heard a slight mumbling coming from his right. He looked down and saw Sakura just lying there repeating Sasuke's name over and over again. He left Sakura up and placed her back onto the pole next to Sasuke's. Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and they seemed to have a slight haze in them. He tried waving his hand over Sakura's eyes, but it was like she didn't notice them. He looked to Sasuke, but never said a word. Sasuke could sense that Naruto was wondering what happened to Sakura.

"She's under a genjutsu. She hasn't stopped saying my name since Kakashi brought her here over an hour ago." He said.

Naruto looked back towards Sakura, trying to think of a way to break the genjutsu. He knew Iruka had mention something about this when they were in the academy, and it took him a while to remember what to do.

"I think you have to inflict some kind of physical pain to break the genjutsu." said Sasuke, somewhat impatiently.

After a long moment of not moving, Naruto suddenly and without warning gave Sakura a rather painful slap on the cheek, causing her to jump suddenly and scream in pain. Sasuke somewhat cringed at the sudden action from Naruto.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she yelled angrily.

"You didn't have to do that exactly." Said Sasuke, under his breath.

It was at that moment, Sakura realized that her surroundings have changed and that she was no longer speaking to Kakashi. She looked into the eyeholes of her masked teammate.

"Naruto?" she said, somewhat confused. "Wait. How did I get here? Last thing I remember was evading some traps and then…" she said.

"You were placed under a genjutsu. Kakashi brought you here over an hour ago." Said Sasuke.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and her eyes filled with surprise and relief. She instantly jumped over to Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Sasuke! You're ok! I thought Kakashi-sensei killed you!" said Sakura.

"I'm fine Sakura. But there's something that I need you to do." Said Sasuke.

"What's that?" said Sakura.

"Could you unite me from this pole?" said Sasuke, slightly annoyed.

Sakura let go of Sasuke and saw that he was tied up.

"Oh, right." Said Sakura, as she began to try and untie the ropes.

After a minute, she managed to untie Sasuke, who began to stretch his arms out.

"Finally." He said with relief.

Sasuke leaned against his former prison and crossed his arms, while Sakura took a seat on the ground next to him, leaning against the pole. Naruto sat on the ground in front of them and the three of them just remained silent for a long while.

"So, you didn't get the bells either, huh?" said Sakura, somewhat sadly.

"No. I tried fighting Kakashi-sensei but he was just too strong. Should've known better than to try and fight a jounin." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei tried to capture me in a couple traps, but I guess they were a distraction. I never would've thought he would use a genjutsu on me. I should've recognized the signs as soon as I was caught in it." Said Sakura.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up over it. Like Iruka-sensei said, genjutsus are tricky to recognize, even for experienced ninja." Said Sasuke.

Sakura gave a slight smile at Sasuke's words. It was the first time that she could recall that he had ever shown any sort of support.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke just gave a slight nod. The two of them then looked to their masked teammate, who looked back and forth between the two of them.

"So, what about you Naruto? What happened with you?" asked Sakura.

Naruto didn't say a word to them, but he looked in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and he could feel something from him. It was hard to explain, but despite his silence, Sasuke could feel like Naruto was telling him what happened.

"You tried to fight him too, didn't you?" said Sasuke.

Naruto gave a slight nod, confirming Sasuke's suspicions. Sasuke sighed heavily, as he sat down on the ground.

"Figured as much." Said Sasuke.

"There's gotta be a way to get those bells." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, but what?" said Sasuke.

Neither Sakura nor Naruto had an answer to that question, which led to further silence among the three genin. Or at least, until that silence was broken by the sound of a loud grumbling sound. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked towards Sakura, as she held her stomach and blushed slightly.

"Sorry. Just so hungry." She said, embarrassedly

Sauske couldn't deny that he was also feeling the strain of hunger, as his own stomach growled as well. Sakura looked at him with a somewhat surprised look, but she could sympathize with him. Sasuke looked away from her, scratching the back of his head while scowling towards the ground. Naruto looked at his teammates and soon remember what he had in his pockets. He reached inside his sweatshirt pockets and pulled out two apples for his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the apples and then at Naruto.

"Apples?" said Sasuke.

"Where did you find those?" asked Sakura.

Naruto didn't say a word to them, as he held them out, waiting for them to take them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, still surprised by Naruto's sudden generosity. They took the apples from Naruto and began to eat them. Both of them felt their stomachs settle as they continued to eat. Sakura smiled happily at the feeling.

"Oh, these are soooo good." She said.

Naruto then pulled out two more apples for them and placed them in front of his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the second apples and then to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto." Said Sakura. "These are delicious."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. After a moment, Naruto suddenly stood up and began to walk around Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura didn't understand why he was walking away, but they soon saw him sit down behind the pole, hiding himself behind it and facing away from them. Sasuke and Sakura still didn't understand why he chose to sit there, until they saw him place his mask down next to him. This surprised them greatly, and then they heard a crunch come from Naruto, signaling him eating his own apple. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and then at Naruto. The one curiosity that's always been a constant with them was what Naruto looked like under that mask, and this was the perfect opportunity to sneak a quick look. For Sakura, this opportunity was too great to ignore. She started to get up from her spot on the ground, but only to feel a hand gripping her wrist. She looked at the hand holding her and saw that it was Sasuke's. He looked at her with a serious expression, and he shook his head no. Sakura didn't understand why Sasuke would stop her but it soon became clear when he whispered his explanation.

"Believe me, I'm just as curious as you. However, let's not take advantage of his generosity by satisfying our curiosity. He'll show us his face when he's ready." He whispered.

Understanding his reasoning, Sakura nodded to Sasuke and sat back down, but not before taking another look at Naruto. The three of them continued to eat the apples until there was nothing left but the cores. Their stomachs were now satisfied and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"I feel a whole lot better now." Said Sakura.

"Same here." said Sasuke.

The two of them looked back at Naruto, who had just finished placing his mask back on his face.

"Well, now that we've had our fill of apples. How are we going to get those bells?" asked Sakura.

"That is a good question." Said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't answer them as he walked back around the poles to rejoin his teammates. The three of them just couldn't come up with a plan on getting the bells by themselves. Anything that they tried would just end up in failure and a one-way trip back to the academy. To think, that trying to take Kakash in a one on one fight would be so hard to do. It was on that basis did Sakura realize something.

"Of course! That's what this is." She exclaimed.

Her two teammates looked at her with confusion, or at least visible confusion on Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"This test isn't about getting the bells. It's about how well the three of us work together as a team." Said Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and the sudden realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, of course it is. This test was a way of teaching us a lesson." Said Sasuke.

"Exactly. Fighting Kakashi-sensei alone is too difficult for any one of us. But, I bet we could beat him if we worked together as a team." Said Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't very receptive to the idea and it clearly showed. He had always been more of a lone wolf, doing everything himself. But now that he was facing someone stronger than him, he knew that he wasn't going to have a choice.

"Come on Sasuke. I know it's not your style, but I'm sure we have a chance if he take Kakashi-sensei on together." Said Sakura.

Sasuke thought long and hard about this situation. He began to wonder if he could work together with his teammates. He looked to Sakura, who gave a reassuring smile, and then to Naruto, who only gave a slight nod. Sighing heavily, Sasuke stood up.

"Alright. We work together." He said.

Sakura and Naruto took to their feet and the three of them began to formulate a plan to take down Kakashi, and get those bells. Meanwhile, hidden away inside a tree, Kakashi sat on the branch watching them. He started to feel a sense of pride watching his students.

"Well, well, well, looks like they've caught on. Now to see how they're gonna work together." He said to himself.

An hour later, the three genin were soon on the search for their sensei, with a newly formed plan that Sasuke created in place. They all kept their eyes and their ears open, knowing that Kakashi could appear at any moment.

"Anthing?" said Sakura.

"Nothing yet." Said Sasuke.

Naruto only shook his head no.

Just then, a sudden ringing came into hearing range and the three of them stopped in their tracks. They looked all around there surrounding, trying to pinpoint where the ringing was coming from. They knew Kakashi was close, but they just couldn't see him. That was until Naruto spotted their sensei dropping down from the trees above. Naruto quickly tapped his teammate's shoulder's, causing them to turn in his direction. Upon seeing Kakashi, the three of them took defensive stances, readying themselves to put their plan into action.

"Alright, you two ready?" said Sasuke.

"Ready." Said Sakura, in a determined voice.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Kakashi eyed his students carefully, trying to figure out what their plan was. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to how these three were going to work together after each of them failed on their own. This was probably the one occasion that Kakashi himself took a fighting stance in anticipation.

"Let's see what you three can do." Said Kakashi.

"Ok, but you asked for it." Said Sakura.

And with that, the three of them charged at Kakashi with great speed and they surrounded their sensei. Sakura was first to attack as she went for a straight punch for Kakashi's chest. Kakashi countered with a quick block and followed with a punch of his own. However, before the punch could make contact, Naruto appeared suddenly and redirected the punch, causing Kakashi to lose his balance slightly. At that moment, Sasuke rushed Kakashi and performed a leg sweep. Kakashi started to fall, and at that moment, Sakura started to make a move for the bells. However, Kakashi quickly oriented himself and forced his hands to the ground. He then performed a windmill kick and forced the three genin back. This didn't deter Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. When Kakashi got back to his feet, Sasuke quickly charged straight at him with a flying kick, followed by Sakura with a kunai throw. Kakashi dodged both attacks, and swept Sasuke's feet from under him with his own leg sweep. Sasuke landed on the ground, but he quickly got back up and started throwing a barrage of punches. Kakashi however, caught one of the punches and suddenly threw Sasuke over his shoulder and launched him towards Sakura. The two of them collided and flew backwards on the ground. Kakashi looked at the two of them, but suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Naruto coming at him from above. Just as Naruto was about throw a punch, Kakashi quickly threw a punch of his own and it made contact on Naruto's chin. Naruto flew backwards, and something appeared to have fallen off of him. He landed on the ground with a resounding thud, and a red fox mask fell a short distance away.

Sasuke and Sakura got to their feet and saw their fallen comrade on the ground.

"Naruto!" they cried.

They rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. Sakura began to gently shake Naruto, calling his name in the process.

"Naruto? Naruto. Are you ok? Say something!" said Sakura, worriedly.

"Come on Naruto, get up!" said Sasuke.

Kakashi stood there and watch the two of them try and wake Naruto, but with no success. This should be concerning for Kakashi, but somehow he was getting an odd feeling in the back of his mind. He knew he didn't hit Naruto that hard, but the way Naruto wasn't moving was starting to make him feel otherwise. Still, he knew his duty as a sensei came first and he had to make sure his student was ok. Kakashi walked over to the three of them and knelt down to Naruto.

"Let me look at him." he said.

Sasuke and Sakura took a step back, giving Kakashi some room. Kakashi gently shook Naruto's shoulder, but no reaction was seen. He tried to feel a pulse on Naruto's neck, but he felt nothing. Now Kakashi was confused. There was no way he could've punched hard enough to kill Naruto. Something wasn't adding up. He looked back at the fallen fox mask and then back to Naruto. Kakashi began to gently roll Naruto over onto his back. However, as soon as he did, he saw that Naruto had no face.

"What the…!" said Kakashi with surprise.

Just then, the faceless Naruto exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to appear. The next thing Kakashi knew, he saw ropes flying out and made an impact on his chest and arms. Before Kakashi could react and get the ropes off, Sasuke and Sakura quickly charged at him and took a rope in each of their hands, and began to tie Kakashi up. When they finished Kakashi fell to the ground, and he began to struggle and reach for a kunai to cut himself free.

"Oh, no you don't. NARUTO! NOW!" shouted Sasuke.

Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared above them, and 10 Naruto's emerged from the cloud. Each of them landed on top of Kakashi, pining him to the ground. Sasuke walked over to Kakashi, and he and the real Naruto took the bells from off his vest. The two of them held the bells triumphantly, and Sakura jumped up in excitement.

"WE DID IT!" she exclaimed in happiness.

Sasuke smiled with pride and he looked to Naruto. He was wondering if Naruto was smiling underneath his mask, but Sasuke could feel the same sense of accomplishment that himself and Sakura were feeling. The three of them gathered around and began to celebrate their victory.

"I can't believe we did it! You're plan worked perfectly Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"I still can't believe it actually worked. Good thing Naruto was able to create so many clones, otherwise this plan would've ended badly." Said Sasuke.

The two of them looked to Naruto and each gave him a smile. The masked boy didn't show much reaction, but gave a nod to the both of them.

"Well, glad to see my lesson had sunk in. You three worked well together as a team." Said Kakashi.

The three genin looked to their captive sensei and Sakura gave a smug look.

"We sure did. Who'd a thought that three genin were able to take down a jounin." Said Sakura.

Kakashi gave a slight chuckle.

"It would appear that way, but there is one little complication you three forgot." Said Kakashi.

"And, what would that be?" said Sasuke.

"Remember when I said that whoever had a bell in their possession would pass my test?" said Kakashi.

At that moment, the three of them realized that Kakashi was right. There were three of them, and only two bells. Which meant, that one of them had failed the test, and was forced to go back to the academy. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the bells in their hands, and then looked to Sakura, who started to show the look of disappointment.

"That's right. Only two of us can become his students. I didn't get a bell, so that means I have to go back to the academy." Said Sakura, sadly.

Sasuke looked away in defeat. He failed to remember that one drawback to his plan and now he was sending a teammate back to the academy. He didn't know what to say to Sakura. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was starting to show the signs of tears in her eyes. He knew how hard Sakura worked to become a genin, and now all that work was going to go to waste. That is, until the masked boy had an idea. He looked down at the bell in his hand, and then to Sakura. He then walked over to his pink haired teammate and stood in front of her. Sakura looked at Naruto, wondering what he was going to do. Naruto looked down at Sakura's hand and he took hold up it, bringing it up and turning her hand palm side up. He then placed the bell in her hand and closed her fingers around it. He then looked into Sakura's eyes and he let go of her hand. Sakura just stood there in surprise. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

"N-Naruto. You're giving me your bell?" She said.

Naruto just stood there and remained silent. Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto would do such a thing. He had been so generous enough with the apples but this was different. He was giving up his chances of being Kakashi's student for her. Sakura didn't know what to say.

"N-Naruto, I…I can't take this. You got the bell not me. You shouldn't have to redo the academy just to let me stay." Said Sakura.

Naruto didn't say anything in response, and he began to walk away. Sakura just stood there and watched Naruto begin to leave. She was feeling extremely guilty over what just happened. She was feeling even guiltier for her initial feelings towards Naruto, even when they were in the academy. She never would've imagined that Naruto would be so kind and generous. She knew she had to make this right somehow, but she didn't know what to do.

Sasuke just stood there, still stunned at Naruto's sacrifice. As if Naruto's actions weren't enough of a mystery to him, now his willingness to put others first instead of himself was very puzzling to him. Naruto had just walked passed Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't get a read on Naruto. He wasn't sure if Naruto was sad or upset. It was just impossible to tell.

Naruto hadn't gotten far from them when he heard Kakashi call him.

"Hold on Naruto. You don't have to go anywhere." He said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and he turned around. Kakashi was soon sitting upwards, after Naruto's clones had disappeared, though he was still tied up. He looked at Naruto directly and he gave a smile from under his mask. The three genin were confused.

"What do you mean sensei?" said Sakura.

"I mean, Naruto can stay a part of this team." Said Kakashi.

This surprised the three of them, and Naruto's head lifted slightly.

"But, he gave up his bell." Said Sasuke.

"Yes, but he gave it up for his teammate. That is what true teamwork is. Putting others before yourself. That is the lesson that I was trying to instill in you three. Worked well together to retrieve the bells, but giving one up to your teammate shows your commitment to putting you team ahead of yourself. I have no doubt that the three of you will make a great team." Said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura, who looked back at him. They couldn't help but feel that Kakashi might be right. Still, that fact remains to be seen, and they would soon find out when the time comes for their first mission. Right at this moment, Sakura could only smile at her teammates, feeling pride in their accomplishment. Sasuke smiled back at Sakura. Even when he originally had doubts about his ability to work with a team, he managed to show that he was able to work with Naruto and Sakura to achieve a goal, and he showed a great deal of leadership that led them to success. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself and his team. The two of them looked at Naruto, who didn't show much reaction to Kakashi's words. However, they felt that Naruto might be feeling the same way that they do, having that sense of pride in their team.

"I guess Kakashi-sensei is right. We do make a pretty good team, huh?" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Said Sasuke.

Naruto only nodded in agreement.

"Still, couldn't you have just explained this to us from the start sensei?" asked Sakura, now looking at Kakashi.

"Well, I could've but this way was much more interesting." Said Kakashi.

"So having us starve all day and fight you was the only way to teach us this lesson?" said Sasuke.

"Oh, the fighting part was. Starving you three was just a little joke. To be honest, I didn't think you'd really do it." Said Kakashi.

Now the three genin were very annoyed with Kakashi. Having them not eat breakfast and suffer with empty stomachs was the worst practical joke they've ever experienced. Still, Kakashi couldn't stop himself from smiling in revelry at his joke.

"So, team. How about you guys untie me and I'll treat you all to a nice lunch." Said Kakashi.

The three of them looked at Kakashi, and then to each other. A mischievous smirk appeared on Sasuke's and Sakura's face and when they looked to Naruto, he only nodded to them.

Sakura looked to Kakashi and folded her arms and put a finger to her chin.

"Well, we could untie you, but I don't think we should. What do you guys thing?" Said Sakura, teasingly.

Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, he is a jonin, so he should be able to get out of those ropes by himself. I don't see a reason to let him go. Especially after he made us wait so long for him this morning and played such a lame joke on us." Said Sasuke.

The two of them looked to Naruto.

"What do you think Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked to Kakashi, back to his teammates, and then shook his head.

"Well, that settles it. Sorry sensei. Looks like you're on your own." Said Sakura.

The three of them started to walk away while Kakashi leaned forward in annoyance.

"Wait, you three are just gonna leave me tied up here?" he asked.

They turned around and Sasuke scoffed.

"What, you can't get out by yourself? Surely you have some way to get free." Said Sasuke.

"In the meantime, I say we go get some lunch for ourselves. I'm feeling hungry." Said Sakura.

"And you're not gonna wait for me?" asked Kakashi, feeling the tables turn against him.

Just then, Naruto pulled out an apple from his pocket and walked back over to Kakashi. He then placed the apple in front of Kakashi and walked back to his team. Sakura giggled slightly at the action.

"Looks like Naruto is saying that if you get hungry you can eat that. Have fun sensei." Said Sakura.

Sakura and her teammates began to walk out of the training grounds while Kakashi grumbled to himself as he tried to free himself. Still, in the back of his mind, he knew he was going to enjoy training these three new genin. If they could beat him at his own game and learn the value of teamwork, then they could become the strongest ninja Konoha had ever seen.

 **AN: Well, thats the end of that. Tell me what you guys think. Again, I kinda rushed this and I might go back and mess with this. Hopefully the next chapter goes better than this. So until then, see you guys next time.**


End file.
